The Band
by Kyubi-Naruto
Summary: Irukas in the hospital what next? Can Naruto take anymore pain? IMPORTANT AUTHORS ALERT INSIDE
1. The First Day and A New Student

Still my first fic but now with a revised chapter 1 =)

(Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other cast members, nor do I own any of the songs I choose to use)

Note before the story: This is another highschool story with the Naruto gang being 16. It is also going to be a SakuNaru later on but I'll try to get as many other relationships also EXCEPT yaoi pairings cuase I'm a guy at I find that a little disturbing but it will have SasuNaru friendship so I can at least try to please the yaoi fans. One last note the characters will be a little ooc this mainly being Naruto and Sasuke. Now on with the story.

(-The Front Steps of Konoha Highschool-)

It was the first day of junior year as old friends met at the front of the school. The small group of girls which consisted of Sakura, Ino,and Hinata. Neji was also there seeing as how he drove Hinata and himself to school.

"Hey Sakura whats your schedule?" Ino asked her childhood.

"Well Ino first hour I'm working as an office aid then I have, Gym, Algebra II, Chemistry, World History, and then Music Choir." Replied Sakura (sorry only know American highschool so that's what I'm using "-").

Soon the four were joined by Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Hey Sasuke, hows your practice on your new guitar going?" Shikamaru asked seeing as they were talking about their band when they walked up.

"Ok I guess, it works just as good as my old one so there isnt much to worry about." Said Sasuke. Once he reached Neji he asked, "How bout you Neji? You are still practicing bass right?"

"Hi to you too....anyways yea I am still practicing bass...but it seems kinda pointless to have a band without a lead singer, all we can ever do is instrumental since you can only do backup." Neji replied. The second after he finished his sentence Sakura and Ino quickly forgot about what they were talking about and glared at Neji.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? SASUKE IS A GREAT SINGER!" they both yelled in unison.

"Don't get me wrong he isnt a bad singer, but he isnt the greatest, like I said he is good for backup only." Replied Neji not really caring that the girls except for Hinata were glaring at him more than ever. As Sakura and Ino were about to say something to Neji to convince him that he was wrong they were interuppted by the five minute bell. With the warning of the bell everyone went their separate ways except Shikamaru who stood there andsaid "Doesn't anyone care about how good I'm doing on the drums?" and then sulked off to his class.

(-Changing to a new scene-)

As Sakura entered the office one of the secratairies came up to her In a haste.

"Sakura dear I'm glad you're here. Your just in time to take our new student on a tour of our school." Said the the old woman pointing to a boy sitting at the table alone. "These are his classes make sure he knows his way around ok?"

"Sure thing." Answered Sakura sweetly. As the old lady left Sakura started walking to the boy that the old lady pointed to. "Hi my name is Sakura, whats yours?" Sakura asked as nicely as she could be which wasn't to hard because she was happy that she got to lead someone on a tour instead of handing passes out to students throughout the school.

The boy got up silently and said "Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto."

(-End of Chapter 1-)

How was it??? Now that I fixed many of the mistkes it should be easier to read. I know it's kinda short but it will get longer I promise. It's not as easy as I thought but I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. Also no flames please I don't need to know how bad my story is because I'm NEW at this so it will take a little bit. Also for anyone who likes the story I will never stop writing this story even if I have only one fan. Also I'll try to update every week. I promise I wont go two weeks without an update unless of writers block, illness, etc. till next time See ya.

Kyubi-Naruto=Liar (sorry for poor updating sometimes I get sidetracked)

P.S. I always enjoy ideas and if use yours I'll makes sure to thank you in the chapter I use your idea in.


	2. Of Tours and Introductions

Yay I have a few reviews. Thanks to everyone that reviewed(It keeps me motivated). As promised this chapter is longer than the last one.(YAY!!). As to the update once a week I'm changing it to unfixed time what will stay the same is that at the most there will always be an update every 2 weeks or less. Ok now on to the story. As far as relationships go there will be InoShika, SasuSaku, NejiTen, maybe a little Naruhina(for NaruHina fans) SakuNaru, and and well a lot. I mean this is going to be a long story.  
  
(Disclaimer: see first chapter)  
  
(-In the halls of Konoha highschool-)  
  
As Sakura and Naruto walked down the hall so Sakura could show Naruto where his first through sixth hour was she took the time to size him up. He wore black jeans with a black shirt that had Disturbed written on it (I don't own Disturbed either) his hair was blonde and stuck out anywhere and everywhere which she would think was just not "cool" but it seemed to fit him perfectly. He looked to be 5'9 which was an inch shorter than Sasuke but 3 inches taller than her! But the number one thing that caught her eye the most were his eyes. They were the deepest shade of blue. She almost felt like she could get lost in those eyes.no scratch that she knew she could get lost in them. As they kept walking down the hall Naruto took his time to size her up. She was a 5'6 beauty with long pink hair, beautiful green eyes, and her skin looked soft as silk. Naruto could easily see why her name was Sakura. Her name suited her almost to perfectly which made him wander if that was even possible. He was still deep in thought and didn't notice Sakura stop and accidently knocked her over.  
  
"Oh crap! I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention please forgive me." Naruto replied quickly. Sakura was about to tell him it wasn't a problem when she heard something in his voice, she was unsure as to what it was but it sounded like, fear? Brushing it aside she got up dusted herself off and told him it was ok.  
  
"Anyways, this is your first hour science class nothing much but be careful of the teacher." She warned.  
  
"Why?" asked Naruto his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"Let's just say he's kind of an ass." With that Sakura started walking to the next class on Naruto's list.  
  
To Sakuras surprise they had the same class. The good news was that Naruto would be with someone he knew a little, the bad news was that their teacher was Kakashi. The only teacher in the district that held the highest record for most suspentions for his acts of perversion. The only reason he hadn't been fired was because they all looked like accidents. Even if they were farfetched. Like the time he went into the girls locker room when he saw smoke that came from a smoke bomb that just happened to roll in from outside the locker room's entrance. As quickly as they arrived at the gym they were just as quick to leave. There had been silence for the past ten minutes and Sakura chose to break the silence.  
  
"So Naruto you have any hobbies or talents?" Sakura wasn't completely interested but she couldn't handle the silence and thought it would be a good idea to know a little bit about him since she had second hour with him.  
  
"Well, I use to do track at my old school and swimming."Naruto started tailing on about all the sports he used to take at his old school. Sakura thought to herself that he must be very active and well toned in the chest area. WAIT WHAT!!! Sakura quickly hid her face to hide her ever growing blush while Naruto carried on. "I also used to sing." that snapped her back to reality.  
  
"Wait what did you say?" Sakura asked to make sure she heard correctly.  
  
"Huh.um I said a lot what did you want to know." Naruto asked dumbfounded.  
  
"The part about the singing. I know a band looking for a singer!" Sakura said all excited like.  
  
"I said I USED to sing. I haven't sang anything in a couple of years." Said Naruto not really carry about the fact that there was a band looking for a singer. Hell he didn't even know what kind of music they played. It was probably alternative that's whats been pretty popular lately.  
  
"Were you any good?" Sakura asked desperately hopping that she found someone to help Sasukes band. Afterall they were looking for a singer.  
  
"I dunno never sang in front of a crowd before. Hmmm, I guess I was good I'm not really sure. Can we please stop talking about this though it brings back some bad memories." Naruto asked coming to a stop.  
  
"Sure. But why did you stop?" Sakura asked a little disappointed that Naruto didn't want to keep talking about singing.  
  
"Because if I'm not mistaken this is my third hour classroom." Said Naruto matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh." Was all Sakura could say before she blushed from embaressment. The rest of the tour went by quietly with little happening. Naruto's other classes weren't much, life in families, his second elective, and english 11. When the tour was finished Sakura led Naruto back to his first hour not that he had much time left there was only fifteen minute left before the next period.  
  
"Well that's the end of our tour. Think you know your way around?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's a little fuzzy considering that I just learned where my classes are but, yea I think I'll get around." Naruto replied. With that Sakura left Naruto to his first hour class. As Naruto walked in the entire class looked at him including the teacher. Naruto was a little uncomfortable under everyones stare but managed to walk up to the teacher.  
  
"Uhh hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I think I was assigned this class." Finised Naruto. All the teacher did was stare at Naruto and then put on a snake like smile.  
  
"Well, hi Naruto-kun I'm glad to see you have finally decided to come to my class." Was all the freaky teacher said.  
  
"Oh! Gomen, I was being given a tour so I wouldn't get lost. I didn't mean to be so late Mr..." that was all Naruto could say considering that he didn't even know the teacher's name.  
  
"Orochimaru. You can just call me Orochimaru."(a/n: he seems like a science teaching type)was all Orochimaru said.  
  
"Um ok. Orochimaru where do you want me to sit?" Naruto asked trying to get away from the teacher and his freaky smile.  
  
"Well let me check where I have an open seat, ahh yes Naruto-kun why don't you sit next to Shino-kun. Shino please raise your hand so Naruto-kun here knows who you are." Orochimaru said looking to the class. Naruto turned to the class also to see. The boy he saw raise his hand looked like he didn't get out much. The boy had dark spikey hair, pale skin, a coat that looked two sizes to big, and a pair of dark sun glasses on.  
  
Before the teacher could say anything else Naruto quickly grabbed his bag and took his seat next to Shino. All Naruto could think about was how weird the teacher is. He didn't seem like an ass at all like Sakura described but decided best to not try and find out if he was or not. Naruto then turned to the clock and saw there was still five minutes to the class so he took the the time to try and get to know Shino.  
  
"Hey Shino," Naruto quikly searched for something to ask, then thought of what Sakura asked him earlier, ""what are your hobbies?"  
  
Shino just looked at Naruto and said "Bugs," and then looked back at the class.  
  
"Is that it??? Well cool, so is it bug collecting or something else that has to do with bugs?" Naruto asked kindly. Inside Naruto was starting to think if Sakura was the only sane person in this school.  
  
"Collecting, but don't think I do it just because I like it. I also help my dad, my dad is a biologist researching about bugs so I do my best to help." Shino said necer looking at Naruto. Naruto at least didn't think that Shino was as strange as he first thought now that he knew he had a reason for collecting bugs. Naruto did nothing the rest of the class except sit in his seat the last few moments hoping that his other teachers and students weren't as weird.  
  
(-End of Chapter 2-)  
  
I know this story is a bit slow but I have got some BIG plans for it. I'm trying to be a little faster with the story and put a little less detail into it. I'm going to start giving preveiws on the next chapter so people can tell me to change it or not(remember your ideas count so give me them if you think they're good). Also no flames please just constructive critasism. Also you can e-mail me with your ideas (which would probably be easier). Also if you are confused about something e-mail me at haiyeth@yahoo.com and I'll answer your questions the best I can.  
  
Preview for chapter 3: Naruto heads to gym, but can he stand the perversions of Kakashi. Also the other classes will be seen with the other characters getting some story time. 


	3. The Pervert and New Friends

Hi all glad to see that I'm getting reviews(It's always good to get reviews). Sorry all non-members that tried to review didn't notice it was set for signed reviews only, but that's fixed now. Another thing I got a beta reader now so not as many mistakes.(Thanks reviewer for the suggestion. I also went back and fixed many of the mistakes in chapter 1 and 2) Also I'm not sure I said this or not but this story will be a SakuNaru story in the end. The other pairings are for the fans of those pairings. Also for those who thought Orochimaru was a little.different it's because he was the only guy that seemed to fit the roll of the science teacher. One more minor note I'm taking suggestions for the other teachers there are quite a few openings(this is to fix the mistake I might of made using Orochimaru). Kakashi is staying gym teacher but I think everyone likes him as that anyways. The classes that you can choose teachers for are World History, Algebra II, Life in Families, English, Music Choir, and send in electives with the teacher you want.  
  
(Disclaimer: same as before)  
  
""= Speaking (--)=Something to do with the story or thoughts. ()=Author Notes in the story  
  
All right now that I have bored you all to death on with chapter 3.  
  
(-Chapter 3:In the Halls-)  
  
Naruto was looking forward to his second hour. Not because he loved gym, but because Sakura was in the class too. Though he only knew her for just a little while he already felt like he could trust her. As he kept on thinking he rounded a corner and ran smack dab into someone that seemed to be in a hurry.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry about that I wasn't paying attention." Apologized Naruto. (-Great, it's my first day and I've already managed to knock two people down-) he thought to himself.  
  
"It's alright, to tell you the truth I wasn't paying attention either," said the strange as he got up. Naruto took this time to take a look at the persom he managed to knock down. The young man was wearing a green shirt with matching pants. Naruto wandered if the guy was colorblind but decided not to hold the guy's taste of clothes against him. When Naruto saw his face he dropped dead and swore he had moved to weirdville. Either that or he was the weird one and everyone else was the same, either way he didn't feel like he fit in. The young man had big circular eyes, huge busy eyebrows, and hair that looked so gelled that a rock could land on it and the guy wouldn't even flinch.  
  
"Well sorry bout that," said the bushy eyebrow kid as he looked at his watch. "OH! Look at the time we better hurry and get to class or we'll be late." He said running off.  
  
"Wait! I'm Naruto whats your name?" Naruto called out to the running teen.  
  
As he kept running he turned his head twoards Naruto and yelled back. "My name is Rock Lee, but everyone just calls me Lee." And was soon lost to the rushing crowd. With that Naruto turned and kept walking to his second hour thinking (-Maybe I shoud keep knocking people down I seem to make a lot of friends that way-).  
  
(-In the Gym-)  
  
To Naruto's surprise Sakura wasn't the only person he knew that had the same gym class as him, it seemed that Lee had the had it also. Naruto thought it was kinda strange that Lee got to the gym faster than him considering that he went the opposite way as him, but brushed the thought aside as he considered the size of the school and came to believe that there was probably more than one way to get to the gym. While in the locker room Naruto took the time to talk to Lee and came to the conclusion that Lee was pretty cool. He also decided to stop judging people by there looks, because his first impressions had been wrong for the 2 out of 3 people that he knew.  
  
When everyone was finished dressing out they all waited in the gym for the teacher. When the teacher arrived he was wearing some kind of a face covering that hid the lower half of his face (Can't have Kakashi without the mask). He told the class to sit on the floor while he took role. Naruto, Lee, and Sakura huddled into a small group and talked while Kakashi was taking role.  
  
"Naruto I didn't know you knew Lee-san." Stated Sakura as she looked at the two boys.  
  
"Uhh.we kind of ran into each other in halls." Stated Naruto.  
  
"You seem to run into people a lot Naruto. Do you where classes or something?" asked Sakura in a joking manner.  
  
"Actually it wasn't just Naruto's fault I wasn't paying attention either." Lee said speaking up for the first time.  
  
"I see." Sakura said and the conversation was finished. It was great timing for the conversation to end because Kakashi had just finished role and was explaining what their first unit was.  
  
"All right ladies and gents, the first unit that you will be doing in this class is soccer. Seeing as how it's still warm outside and winter will be coming up I plan on getting all our out side sports done. Now since there are twenty-five of you, you will be in groups of five. I don't care how you pick teams, as long as it's a group of five." Kakashi concluded.  
  
As everyone could have guessed Naruto, Sakura, and Lee were already in a group of three and were soon joined by a girl named TenTen and a boy named Kiba. The group of three were quick to introduce themselves to the two new comers who in turn did the same. When the teams had finally been decided Kakashi led them all outside. While they were walking outside Kakashi stood behind a small group of girls and tried to pretend he "tripped". All the kids knew what he was trying to do except Naruto who thought he was drunk, but quickly realized what was really happening.  
  
"You were right Sakura he is a capital P Pervert." Said Naruto stating the already obvious.  
  
"I told you so. He's like this every year." Sakura said slowing her pace to stay away from Kakashi. TenTen was quick to follow Sakura's idea, and then the boys copied TenTen's action. They resumed their normal pace when they were a good twenty feet from Kakashi. When Kakashi turned around to see if everyone was keeping up he saw the group and asked what they were doing so far away.  
  
"Uhh, ummm, errr." Stated Sakura not knowing what to say. It was Naruto that answered."We're looking for my contacts, I lost them."  
  
"Oh, you need any help?" Kakashi asked starting to walk twoards them. This time Kiba answered. "No, Kakashi-sensei, I think I found them." Kiba said holding his empty hand towards Naruto.  
  
"Oh thanks, you found them!" said Naruto sounding excited. With that Kakashi shrugged and walked off.  
  
"Thanks Naruto, you too Kiba." Said Sakura with relief in her voice. "Yea thanks." Added TenTen.  
  
When everyone was out side Kakashi gave each group a soccer ball and told them to warm-up. The rest of the hour was spent playing against another team. With the odd team swithching out every so often.  
  
(-Later in the Day-) (aka a big jump so I don't spend a chapter an hour)  
  
As Naruto walked home he took time to reflect on his first day at his new school. All his teachers were pretty cool except for his first hour teacher. He also made a number of friends. Aside from Sakura, Lee, TenTen, and Kiba he met a guy named Shikamaru in his math class, a brother and sister named Neji and Hinata.well he couldn't really call Neji a friend, more like a acquaintance same would go for Shino considering that they didn't talk for long. In his english class he met Sasuke and Ino which he learned from Hinata that they were also friends of Sakuras, as was Shikamaru. He really didn't get to talk with the two of them much because Sasuke ignored everyone and everything, and Ino was to busy flirting with Sasuke.  
  
When Naruto arrived at his house he saw a car in the driveway that shouldn't have been there. He ran as fast as he could to confirm his suspiscions. He paused for a breif second at the front door saying a silent prayer praying that it wasn't who he thought it was, and opened the door.  
  
(-End of Chapter 3-)  
  
Holy crap that couldn't have been a better ending. I know people hate cliffhangers so if you review you'll find out who the mystery person is. (this isn't a bribe.unless it works then it is. =D). Oh for SasuNaru fans don't think I was lying about the two becoming friends it's just going to take a little while for them to become friends. Don't forget YOU THE READERS get to choose the teachers and the one elective course left for Naruto.  
  
Preveiw for chapter 4: Can't tell say much, but you will learn a lot about Naruto's past in the next chapter. 


	4. Family Fighting

Wow chapter 3 was a big hit! As to the teachers I shall use Otaku-Slayer's schedule (Since it was the only one. readers you have the right to make suggestions, use them). I'm also not forgetting about you coolhead15, I plan on having Tsunande be the assistant principle, of course 3rd hokage is the principle. Also I would like to thank Otaku-Slayer for leaving me a character that would fit this upcoming role perfectly. One minor note, I still need an elective/teacher and I'll be done with the classes.  
  
(Disclaimer: See chapter 3, then go to chapter 2, then go to chapter 1. Or skip all that and just go to chapter 1.)  
  
""= Speaking ()= Author's Notes (--)= Thoughts, Sound Effects, or Scene change  
  
Chapter 4 (-Naruto's House-)  
  
When Naruto walked into the living room of his house his suspicions were confirmed. It was him, the only man alive that could get under Naruto's skin so easily. his father.  
  
"What are you doing here, and how did you get in?" Naruto asked with much anger in his voice. His father turned to look at him then went back to what he was doing before.  
  
"Can't I come over to my own brother's house and see my only son?" he asked casually, like he didn't notice his son's anger.  
  
"Iruka told me that you didn't have a key to the house. So, the only way you could have gotten in is if you broke in." Naruto stated brushing off his father's question. "Tell me what you want and get out."  
  
"First off a father shouldn't need a key to see his own son. Secondly I came here to see how your first day of school was. So how was it? Planning on joining any sports?" he said as he started pacing around the room looking at all the various items on the shelves.  
  
"I'm not doing any sports this year! I told you that when I left your house." Naruto finished as he kept an eye on his father. When Naruto's father heard his sons answer he stopped pacing and fully turned to face his son.  
  
"What do you mean your not doing any sports!?" his father almost yelled. "You were in the top five ranking of every sport you played! And I'll be damned if I let that happen!"  
  
"You see that was the problem! You never wanted a son, you wanted a trophy. Something you could show-off to all your friends! You never gave a damn about me!" Naruto said getting just as angry. "At least here I have friends and a normal life."  
  
"Why you ungrateful little shit! I raised you for sixteen years and this is how you repay me!? By running off to my older brother just to be with some worthless friends and do nothing." Naruto's father practically yelled.  
  
"Better to have worthless friends than a worthless father." Naruto shout back.  
  
(-WHAM-) (This sound effect reminds me of the old batman shows)  
  
Naruto's father punched Naruto right across the face knocking him to the floor. When Naruto looked up his eye looked like it was swelling and the skin at the edge of his right eyebrow was cut open with blood trickling down. As Naruto staggered up his father raised his fist preparing to hit him again. Naruto closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain to come.  
  
(-End Of Chapter 4-)  
  
(Just Kidding)  
  
(-Outside The House-)  
  
As Iruka pulled into his drive way he saw his younger brother's car. In a split second he turned off the car, opened the car door, and ran into his house not caring that the car door was still open. As he got to the living room he arrived just in time to see his nephew knocked to the ground. As his nephew staggered up he saw his brother raising his fist preparing to hit Naruto again. Before Iruka knew what he was doing he ran straight at his brother and knocked him in the side of the face, sending him crashing to the floor knocking a table and vase over in the process.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IRUKA!?" yelled Naruto's father. "HE'S MY SON-."  
  
"But he's my responsibility." Iruka finished. "Now get out of here before I do ten times more damage to you then what you did to him." He concluded pointing to Naruto.  
  
"This isn't over yet Iruka." Naruto's father said as he walked out of the house. When he was outside Iruka walked to the window and peeked out. He watched as his brother proceeded to kick his headlight out and broke the side window of the door that was still open. After that he simply got in his own car and left. When he was out of Iruka's sight Iruka went back to the living room to treat Naruto's injury.  
  
"I hate him Iruka." Naruto barely whispered trying to hold his sobs in.  
  
"I know." Was all Iruka could say. After all what could he say? So he simply led Naruto to the kitchen and got him some ice for his eye. Looking at the cut Iruka went and got a bandage out of the hall closet and put it over the still bleeding cut.  
  
"Let me see your eye." Iruka said examining Naruto's face. "He did a good job on you this time. looks like it's starting to bruise."  
  
"Can't we do anything to keep him from coming near me?" Naruto asked still holding the ice to his eye.  
  
"Tell you want, tomorrow I'll pick you up from school and we'll get a restraining order against him." Iruka said  
  
"But, what if he violates it?" Naruto asked.  
  
"We can only hope he does. Because if he does that, we can have him sent to jail." Iruka stated. "So do you want to get a restraining order against him?"  
  
Naruto took time to think about it. He knew that once news of the restraining order reached his father there would be hell to pay. But, if his father tried anything then he would be thrown in jail. It was not an easy decision, because what would Naruto do if and when his father violated the restraining order. he'd be shit out of luck until the cops came. (Hopefully I can keep this pg but it may end up pg-13 depending on where it goes.) It was ten minutes before he reached his decision.  
  
"You promise we'll get it tomorrow?" Naruto asked looking at his uncle. Iruka looked down at his nephew with a warm smile and promised to get the restraining order tomorrow.  
  
(-The REAL End of Chapter 4-)  
  
Now that was a very dramatic chapter. So far by the way you looked at it I've left a puzzle piece or two in each chapter. Like why did Naruto move (Chapter 1), why did he do so many sports and quit singing (Chapter 2), chapter 3 kinda led into chapter 4. In which case the puzzle piece would be Naruto's father. (He's more of a picture to look off of than an actual piece.)For those wandering what the hell this has to do with "The Band" well the pieces of the puzzle will soon add up I promise. As to the relationships those will develop later as well. Especially the ones that have Naruto, I mean he has only known his friends for a day relationships develop in time not one day. Well I hope you all had as much fun reading chapter 4 as I did writing it.  
  
P.S. Don't forget to review. This chapter is proof that the more reviews I get the quicker I update. =)  
  
Preview for Ch.5: A week goes by as friendships strengthen and a party is planned. 


	5. The True Meaning Of Friendship

Wow my reviews seem to always get more and more enthusiastic (YAY)!!!! Well I'm attempting to try and get some relationships in the next chapter. (Might be one might be 3 who knows I make this up as I go that way it is more interesting for me). I'm not kidding people everything so far has come from the top of my head. As to the elective Kakashilvr your idea for an art class is GREAT sadly Jiraya can't teach it (he is English teacher. Thanks again otaku-slayer for the schedule.). So now the elective has been filled but a teacher is still needed. But, if no one can think of a teacher I'll think of one, instead you can help me with the songs for the band and a name. Why cause everyone will see how good of a singer Naruto is next chapter. (THANK GOD FOR KARAOKE!!! =D). Ok enough out of me lets get going with the story.  
  
""= Speaking (--)= Actions, sounds, and scene change. ()= Authors Notes  
  
(-Chapter 5-)  
  
(-Explanations before chapter-) (Still part of the story)  
  
A week had gone by since the incident with Naruto's father, and needless to say when news reached his father about the restraining order. well only three words could explain it HE WAS PISSED. Within minutes of reading the notice he got in the male Naruto's father called Iruka's house and proceeded to cuss him off. After ten minutes of listening to Naruto's father Iruka finally hung up the phone, only to be called back just as fast. So what did Iruka do??? He pulled the phone jack out, plain and simple.  
  
But, when it came for school the day after the incident, it was a whole other story.  
  
(-Day After The Incident-)  
  
As Naruto arrived at school and met up with his friends he had a lot of lying to do.  
  
"Naruto what happened to your face." Asked Lee when he saw Naruto's black eye. All the others could only gasp.  
  
"Huh? Oh this. um it's nothing really just tripped." Naruto asked quietly. He didn't know why he didn't just tell them the truth. He just didn't want them to know, he was afraid to know what they would think of him. After all he was sixteen. what would they think if they learned he was beaten by his father. They would probably call him a loser for not fighting back.  
  
"Must have been a real bad fall." Said Sakura. Naruto couldn't believe, it did they believe him. He took a quick look at all there faces. They looked like they believed it, that's when he saw Sasuke's face. It clearly spoke without words that he was calling him a liar.  
  
When the five minute bell rang everyone went their separate ways except Sasuke. Before Naruto could leave Sasuke stopped him.  
  
"You may be able to fool them, but you're not fooling me. I know someone hit you but I don't know who" Sasuke stated. "Why didn't you tell them the truth? If you call someone your friend you shouldn't hide things from them."  
  
"My problems are my own Sasuke I don't want them involved." Naruto said walking off.  
  
"If you keep your problems inside it will tear you apart." Sasuke said to Naruto's back.  
  
"You sound like you know from personal experience." Naruto Said over his shoulder.  
  
"You have no idea." Sasuke whispered, more to himself than to Naruto. With that he walked of to class.  
  
The day came and went without much incident. Orochimaru was still a freak, Kakashi was still a pervert, Shikamaru got in trouble for falling asleep on the second day of school, and Sasuke seemed to pay more mind to Naruto. But, it wasn't with Naruto where it was interesting. It was with Sakura and Hinata, in their 3rd hour, and the conversation they were having.  
  
(-Algebra II-)  
  
Sakura sat bored at her seat not really caring what Asuma had to say to the class. She was about to fall asleep when Hinata got asked her a question, which was rare since Hinata never talked much. Needless to say Hinata had Sakura's full attention.  
  
"Say Sakura. what do you think of Naruto?" Hinata asked shyly.  
  
"Huh? Well, he's real nice, very athletic, but. he's seems distant like he wants to hide something." Sakura stated. She really didn't know much about Naruto but he was defiantly nice. Almost too nice like a little kid that just made a friend for the first time and was willing to do anything to keep them happy. She figured he was just raised to be nice. If she knew the truth she would slap herself for saying such a thing.  
  
"Um. that wasn't what I was talking about." Hinata said a slight blush coming on. When Sakura saw Hinata's blush she knew what Hinata meant.  
  
"Oh, you mean in relationship type thinking. Well. I can't answer that. You see we've only known him since yesterday but, I can say this. He is VERY attractive." Sakura said adding on the last part to see Hinata's reaction. Upon hearing this Hinata was really shocked and was unable to do anything but stammer.  
  
"I was just kidding Hinata." Sakura said to calm the poor girl down. Of course she found Naruto attractive, most every girl would. But, Sakura knew that Hinata was to nice for her own good and she knew Hinata would back down if she thought Sakura was considering going out with Naruto. "But, seriously Hinata we still don't know a whole lot about Naruto."  
  
When Hinata finally regained her composure, she took the time to consider what Sakura had said. Then she came up with a solution.  
  
"Why don't we throw a party? After all we don't know TenTen or Kiba much either." Hinata suggested. Sakura considered the idea and agreed with it. A party was always a good way to get to know people.  
  
"But, where will the party be held?" Sakura asked. She hated wrecking good ideas, but in order to have a party they needed a place to have it at.  
  
"I'll ask my parents. they always thought I should be more social anyways. But this will be the first actual party I've had so I'll need some help." Hinata said.  
  
"Don't worry about that Ino and I can help you out with planning the party." Sakura said starting to get excited. The rest of the hour the two thought about idea's for the party.  
  
(-After School-)  
  
As the large group of friends sat out front waiting to be picked up by their parents or other peoples parents they sat and started talking about the unofficial party. Now of course everyone could drive, some of the teens had already left to get to their jobs, Like Sasuke, Lee, TenTen, and Kiba. The rest of the group could have taken the bus but, the people on the bus tended to be loud, obnoxious, and plain out cruel to other people so they all preferred getting a ride from their parents. The only thing that kept them from driving their cars was the simple fact that they didn't want to have to buy gas when they could get a ride for free.  
  
As they sat and waited they talked about homework, families, and ways to get Kakashi in trouble. To them a week or two without Kakashi trying to do his acts of perversion would be a god send. While they kept talking about stupid stuff that had no real importance Neji and Hinata's mother pulled up, and so they said their goodbyes and left. But before Hinata forgot she quickly asked her mom about the party. Her mother said it was ok and Hinata excitedly told the others the answer. Needless to say the others were very happy. Now they had something to look forward to when the weekend came. (A/N: It's 4 A.M. I've written only 1,310 words and I'm only half way done. I think I'll stop and go to bed =P). Next to leave was Ino, then Shikamaru, leaving only Sakura and Naruto. As they sat there waiting to be picked up Naruto asked Sakura a question. "So what all is there going to be at the party?"  
  
"Huh? Umm. lot's of stuff I guess. Like music, games, and food. I mean it is a party. Haven't you been to a party?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Actually no, you see where I used to live it was all work no play. that's why I moved out here." Naruto replied kicking his legs and looking at the sky.  
  
"I see." Was all she said. Before the silence between them picked up Sakura asked Naruto another question. "You know. Sasuke-kun says that you were lying to us about what happened to you. You know with your black eye."  
  
"Did he now? I told him that it was my own problem, he didn't have the right to do that." Naruto said calmly. Inside of Naruto's head he was screaming his head off. To him Sasuke had no right to go and tell everyone about the truth behind his black eye.  
  
"Naruto don't be mad at Sasuke-kun. He just wants to help you, you may not know it but, all of us consider you a good friend even though we only knew you since yesterday. This whole party is so that we can learn more about you, TenTen, and Kiba." Sakura told Naruto.  
  
"Sakura, I'm going to be mad, because I told Sasuke that I wanted to take care of it myself." Naruto said. "But, I see why he did it so I'll calm down eventually." He added.  
  
"You know Naruto no matter what your problem is we will always be there for you. I mean isn't that what friends are for?" She asked. When she finished Naruto let out a quiet chuckle.  
  
"You know that's exactly what Sasuke told me. Maybe I should give it a try sometime." Naruto said.  
  
"Well why not now?" Sakura asked as Naruto started getting up.  
  
"Because my ride is here. and I think yours is too." Naruto said walking to Iruka's still needing to be fixed car. When Sakura saw her mom pull up behind Iruka's car she got up and said goodbye to Naruto.  
  
(-In Iruka's Car-)  
  
As Naruto got into the car Iruka took a quick look to see the girl he had been talking to. When Naruto strapped on his seatbelt Iruka started the car and drove off. "You know Naruto that girl was pretty cute is she your girlfriend?" Iruka teased. "Wow you've only been here for two days and you already got yourself a cute girlfriend. My nephew is such a natural with the ladies; you know you got that from me right." Iruka continued.  
  
At Iruka's last comment it was Naruto's turn to tease. "I hope I didn't get it from you. You haven't ever had a girlfriend for more that a month or two." Naruto finished with a laugh after he saw the look on Iruka's face. And Naruto continued to tease Naruto as they made their trip to get the restraining order.  
  
(-End of Chapter5-)  
  
Wow that chapter was a lot longer than I thought in fact Chapter 6 was actually meant to be in this but, that would make this a very LOOOONNNGGG chapter. So I left you all with a happy ending. Anyways hope you like this chapter. Next chapter will be the party with relationships and stuff that you all want. Anyways I'm finished with this chapter, and will start working on chapter 6 tomorrow. 


	6. The Party Part:1

Wow more reviews sweet!!! Sorry it took me longer than normal to update, school has been keeping me busy. I'm actually putting some aside to meet my two week deadline. I have one week left before the deadline and I'll need all the time I can get because this chapter will be longer. So long in fact that I'll need to make it a two part chapter. Ok relationships in the second part of this chapter. still trying to decide which pairings first, keep in mind there wont be a lot in relationship department but, there will be hints of it and maybe some other mushy stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: Great news Masashi Kishimoto gave me permission to use Naruto (Puff of smoke and there stands 50 ANBU members). or maybe not. Hehe (sweatdrops)  
  
By now you know what symbos mean what.  
  
(-Chapter 6: Part 1-)  
  
Well, the week came and went with out much incident and Naruto's eye started to heal. In fact, you could barely tell he had a black eye to begin with. As Naruto waited his last five minutes out in his 6th hour for the weekend to come he glanced around the room, Sasuke was working on his homework, while Ino put on more makeup. Naruto also looked at his teacher. Mr. Jiraiya was around his 50's, but didn't look a day over 40, he had spiky white hair, which was cool in a weird sort of way. But, besides being an english teacher he was also a novelist. In fact Naruto swore he saw his teachers books in Kakashi's office, on Ebisu's desk, and also under some paper work in the princaples office. (I know the 3rd wasn't a perv, but I couldn't resist.) He found it strange that Kakashi would read a book so when Kakashi wasn't looking Naruto took a quick peek. after that Naruto came to the conclusion that all the male teachers with the exception of Orochimaru (-who reminded him of that one Jackson guy because of his intrest with all the boys in the class-) were complete perverts.  
  
Before Naruto knew it the bell rang signaling that the day had ended and that all the students were free from their own personal nightmare. As Naruto walked with Sasuke and Ino to the front entrance of school to meet with the others Naruto realized something. (-Crap I don't even know where Neji and Hinata's house is-) He thought to himself as he kept walking. He figured that all he would have to do is just ask Neji or Hinata or well anyone for that matter. As the three walked up to their large group of friends, Naruto edged towards Neji.  
  
"Hey umm. Neji can you tell me where you live so I don't miss the party?" Naruto asked with a whisper. Neji looked at Naruto like he had grown a second head, but slowly started to smile.  
  
"Naruto you don't have to be all James bondish to ask me where I live. You think that TenTen and Kiba know where I live" He asked. Naruto started to feel stupid for not thinking about that. "I can give you a ride if you want. It just so happens tha I'm picking up Kiba and Lee as well. So how bout it?" The offer wasn't a bad idea, so Naruto accepted Neji's ride.  
  
In short time everyone broke off and went their seperate ways to get ready for the party. Sakura and Ino went with Hinata to put on the finishing touches. Sasuke went home as well as Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto. Neji stayed with TenTen who was going to be picked up by her older sister. Neji wasn't aloud home anyway the girls wanted to finish setting up the party and they said he would just get in the way.  
  
Neji didn't really know much about the chinese girl sitting next to him on the school bench, but what he did know whas that she was an attractive girl that was kind and gentle. of course first impressions are sometime wrong but he decided to leave that for later on tonight to decide. Until then he might as well learn as much as he could.  
  
"So your coming to the party right?" (-Idiot of course she is she said so yesterday-) he mentally cursed himself.  
  
"Ya! I'm really looking forward to it!" She said with much enthusiasm. "Do you know what all is going to be there. Oh sorry you live there of course you do."  
  
"Actually to tell you the truth I don't. You see they won't let me see what their doing so I'm just as clueless about it as you are." Neji said.  
  
"I see. well that's good! Surprises are loads of fun right?" She asked. To Neji she seemed to always find the good in things. You could tell her a tornado was going to rip through the city and she would say something like "Then let's hope it hits the school." Or something that woud cheer you up.  
  
"Yeah your right!" Neji had to agree with her. He wouldn't be telling the truth if he didn't. Neji could always seem to figure things out so when something happened that he didn't know about it was always fun for him.  
  
Soon after that TenTen's sister pulled up and she had to go. They exchanged their goodbyes and Neji decided that he better go home to get his car and pick up Lee, Kiba, and Naruto. When Neji got home he headed upstairs took a shower and got changed. It was rather easy for him to dodge the girls considering that the party was going to be downstairs in the basement which was where Ino, Sakura, and Hinata wer at setting up the party. When he finished changing he grabbed his keys and headed to his car.  
  
(-In The Basement-)  
  
"Well I must say I think we did a good job." Exclaimed Sakura admiring their handywork. At one side of the room there was a tabel filled with snacks of all sorts with a cooler of soda on the right side of the tabel, in the center there was a 60 inch screen T.V. with an X-Box hooked up to it with a load of multy player games next to it, and in the other corner was a karaoke machine with surround sound.  
  
"Yea, for once I agree with you Sakura." Said Ino as she looked around the room. "But, it seems like somethings missing."  
  
"Well, the karaoke machine also works as a stereo. I know why not ask Sasuke and Shikamaru to bring their instruments? That way we can have a live band!" said Sakura.  
  
"Umm. wouldn't that be hard for Shikamaru?" Asked Hinata.  
  
"Of course not. He won't mind at all." Said Ino as she dialed his number from her cell phone.  
  
BRING (did I say how much I suck at sound effects?) "Hello." Answered Shikamaru.  
  
"Hi Shikamaru, hey guess what we decided to have you, Neji, and Sasuke play at the party so bring your drums." Ino said casually, then it happened Hell froze over because for the first time ever Ino heard Shikamaru yell.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!?!? YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW TROUBLESOME IT IS FOR ME TO PACK UP MY DRUMS AND BRING THEM TO HINATA'S JUST TO PACK THEM UP AGAIN!?!?" As Shikamaru kept yelling Ino pulled the phone away from her ear and told Sakura and Hinata. "He said ok."  
  
"I DID NOT!!!!" Shikamaru yelled again. All Hinata and Sakura could do was stand their sweatdrops and all.  
  
"LISTEN SHIKAMARU BRING YOUR DRUMS OR I"LL KICK YOUR SCRAWNY ASS TO KINGDOM COME! Ok?" Ino said. After that Shikamaru crumbled an ok and hung up.  
  
"Umm. Ino wasn't that a bit mean to say?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh not at all, you see when I yell at Shikamaru he doesn't argue back. Something about it being to troublesome." Said Ino as if it didn't really matter.  
  
"Well either way everything is set up so all we have to do is wait for the guests to arrive." Sakura said.  
  
(-Later-)  
  
It was about an hour before everyone started showing up. First came TenTen courtesy of her older sister and the directions she got from Hinata. Next came Sasuke carring his guitar in one hand and a small portable amp in the other. After Sasuke Shikamaru came. With Sasuke's help Shikamaru was able to get his drums in the basement and set up. Lastly Naeji came with Naruto, Kiba, and Lee.  
  
When Naruto walked into the door Sakura ran up to him with a big smile on her face and said. "Oh great Naruto you made it."  
  
Naruto found Sakura's behavior strange and when he entered the basement and saw the stage he started to question her motives.  
  
"Um. Sakura whats with the stage?" Naruto asked Sakura.  
  
"Oh that! It's just for some live entertainment." Sakura said happily.  
  
"But, I thought you said Sasuke's band neede a singer?" Naruto asked wearily.  
  
"Well it does but that's why I'm happy you're here." Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura this is a party to get to know your new friends not to see if I would be good for the band or not. Besides I told you I never sang in public before so I don't have an opinion to say if I'm good or not." Naruto said trying to find a way out of singing.  
  
"First this is a party to get to know each other, also learning if you can sing or not is a way to learn about you. Secondly, we have a karaoke machine which everyone will be using tonight so even if you can't sing that great you won't be embaressed." Sakura stated. Naruto on the other hand was trying to debate whether Sakura planned the party like this or if she was just quick on her feet.  
  
"Fine Sakura I'll go along with your plan but, don't expect me to go the whole nine yards, ok?" Naruto more stated than asked.  
  
"Deal." Was all Sakura said. As she walked with Naruto to talk with the other, eat food, and have fun.  
  
(-End of Part 1-)  
  
Ok, I know I have been putting off the relationships but there are two reasons why, 1) I don't know which pairings first. 2) I'm not the biggest romantic so to speak, so I won't know what I'm doing for the most part. So if someone that is reading this is a good romance writer please tell me and I'll send the next chapter to them before I post it. Let's see anything else. Oh yeah! SakuNaru fans this story will end with SakuNaru so don't ask for it first k? Also the band will be a PunkRock band, so reguest songs from bands if you want to see them posted. I already have a list, but more songs won't kill me. 


	7. The Party Part:2

I'm so happy that I get new reviewers each chapter. I would like to say right now since I'm to lazy to do it each chapter that all songs I use do not belong to me. and I'm not creative enough to come up with my own songs. Also the original disclaimer is still the same. So umm yeah. oh yeah when I pulled back to come up with some new ideas (aka during my slightly long chapter update) I realized that I might not be able to get them all done in this story (not chapter, story). So I took time to think of ways to get them all done and I chose to do this as like a undefined number of books. This book will end when they are about to go into senior year. I think, I'm kinda wingin it. Also the prolouge for this story I will start writing roughdrafts and outlines started. I also decided that it will focus on Naruto and Sasuke. One last thing I would like to thank p-sama7 for her help with this chapter, and if there are any yaoi fans that haven't read her stories yet you might want to check them out. Right., no more jabbering on to what you all want. the story.  
  
(Disclaimer: Read the paragraph above.)  
  
(-Chapter 6:Part 2-)  
  
As the party progressed everyone learned more about TenTen, Kiba, and Naruto, and viseversa. But, of course the night was drawing near and Naruto knew the part that he didn't want to happen was coming. He figured that they were going to start soon. he had no idea how right he was.  
  
"Hey are we going to play on the karaoke machine or what?" yelled out Sakura to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped what they were doing and thought about it. Soon everyone was walking to the seats that were set up in front of the stage set for the machine. well everyone except Naruto who stalled as long as he could until Sakura pushed him to a seat and sat him down.  
  
"So how are we going to choose who goes?" asked TenTen, everyone else agreed. Soon Ino came up with an idea, as she grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen, she also took Shikamaru's hat and walked up stage. When she was on the stage she wrote something on the paper and tore the paper into pieces and put them in the hat. Next, she started to stir the paper that was in the hat. When she was done she turned to the small crowed and said, "Ok, everyone's names are on one of those pieces of paper except mine cause I'll go first. When I leave the stage I'll draw a name and whoever's name I draw goes next agreed?" Everyone agreed even Naruto.  
  
(Just so you know I only plan on naming songs that Naruto sings except for this first one, but I'll describe how a few of the characters sang)  
  
As the music started to pick up Ino prepared herself with a few deep breaths, and started to sing. Her voice was soft and she could carry a high note like nobodies business, but when it came to the low notes, she didn't stand a chance. Which Naruto thought was sad because she had the looks of a movie star and could definatley sing, but any sing that required a low note was out of her league. As the song ended everyone clapped and Ino walked off the stage and drew a piece of paper from the hat and announced the next singer.  
  
"Kiba, your turn." She said as she took her seat.  
  
As Kiba walked up on stage you could tell that he wanted to do this as much as Naruto, and everyone learned why right when he started to sing. no one wanted to be rude so they didn't say anything, but inside they couldn't believe how bad he was. (Now I the author shall run from Kiba fans). As Kiba quickly got off the stage he drew the next name.  
  
"Yo Sasuke. it's your turn." Kiba said. When Sasuke heard his name being called he arose from his seat with a smirk. Everyone was anxious to here Sasuke sing, afterall he was the only singer their band had, but no one was more anxious than Naruto. From what Sakura had told him Sasuke was a good singer. at least for backup is what he remembered.  
  
As Sasuke got on stage he looked at the screen and chose a song. As the song started Sasuke took a long slow deep breath and began to sing. Everyone was captivated with his voice even Naruto wandered why they were looking for a singer since Sasuke was doing so good. It was when the song was halfway finished that Naruto noticed something. He wasn't sure if anyone else notced besides him, but halfway through the song Naruto noticed a difference in his singing and finally realized what it was. Sasuke was straining his voice. It was almost detectable but Naruto could tell that if Sasuke were to sing another song he would embaress himself more than Kiba. and that was saying a lot. When Sasuke finished Ino and Sakura praised his performance as did everyone else. except with less enthusiasm.  
  
As Sasuke walked up to the hat he randomly drew a piece of paper not really interested in who went next. until he saw who he drew. "Hey new-b your up." Sasuke said looking at Naruto. At the announcement everyone turned to face Naruto. Naruto started getting nervous and was walking up on stage like Kiba had earlier. As Naruto looked through the selections of songs he absently minded picked a song, closed his eyes and waited for the song to start.  
  
(- Somewhat Sakuras POV-)  
  
Finally it was Narutos turn, all Sakura was just over-whelmed with excitement. afterall she finally was going to be able to hear Naruto sing. It was the one thing she had wanted to hear ever since she first learned that he "used" to sing. As she watched Naruto go on stage and make his selection she saw that he was very nervous. As he waited for the music to start she saw him look around the room, and when his eyes landed on hers she made a motion for him to take a deep breath and calm down. As she watched him do what he was told he closed his eyes and started to sing. no one was prepared for what happened next. All the tension that was running through Naruto disappeared as he started to sing, and everyone could not draw their tension away from him. Sakura was awestruck and thought to herself (-How can he say he thinks he is a good singer??? If its even possible I would say he is doing better that the guy singing the song.-). Sakura's thoughts weren't far off from what everyone else, and all Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke could say is. "We found our singer."  
  
(-Back to Naruto-)  
  
As Naruto finished the song he started to become more aware of the people around him again. Not one person said a word, and all Naruto thought was (- Oh my god their not saying anything. I guess I was much worse than I thought.-) and with those thoughts he ran outside. Sakura was about to go after him; blaming herself for basically forcing Naruto to sing even though he said he didn't want to, when Hinata stopped her saying. "I'll go see how Naruto is."  
  
(-Outside-)  
  
Outside the Hyuga household Naruto was crying, he didn't want anyone to think he was a crybaby so he simply ran outside. When he heard footsteps coming near him he stopped his crying and tried to dry his face as much as he could. As Hinata wlaked up carefully to Naruto she saw that he had been crying.  
  
"Naruto. are you okay?" she asked. She was unprepared for the things Naruto was about to tell her.  
  
"Hinata can you keep a secret?" Naruto asked as he looked at Hinata.  
  
"Sure. what is it?" Hinata asked curious to know what Naruto had to tell her.  
  
"Everytime I sang in the past and my dad caught me. he. he. would beat me." He nearly whispered the last part. Hinata was taken back by the new information that Naruto had just given her. She didn't say anything, what could she say? So Naruto continued. "He would say that if I had enough time to waste singing then I should be training for the sports he made me do."  
  
"So. the day you.. you came to school with a blackeye. it was. was," Hinata couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.  
  
"Yeah, my father gave me the black eye." Naruto thought that he should give her the good news too though. "But, there isn't anything to worry about. I live with my uncle now and we have a restraining order against my father."  
  
"So why did you run off?" Hinata asked. It was the very question she came out to ask Naruto.  
  
" I don't know. I guess because you guys think I'm a bad singer. that mixed with the thought of all the times my father used to beat me. I guess I couldn't handle it." Naruto said.  
  
"What are you talking about? You were a great singer, you were even better than Sasuke!" Hinata stated shocked that Naruto thought he sucked at singing.  
  
"But, why was everyone quiet then?" asked Naruto.  
  
"We were all shocked. everyone was at a loss of words." Hinata said. "So with that in mind are you going to sing for the band?"  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know."Naruto said. When he finished Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto and whispered. "Don't worry no one will force you to do anything anymore." And they stayed like that the rest of the night.  
  
(NO NOT OVERNIGHT JUST UNTIL IT WAS TIME TO GO!! YOU KAKASHI"S IN THE MAKING!!! j/k)  
  
The rest of the night was uneventful. everyone that hadn't used the karaoke machine yet had their turn except Hinata who was with Naruto. When the party finally ended Sasuke and Shaikamaru wre upset that they had brought their stuff for nothing. Sauske didn't mind but Shikamaru was as pissed as he could get until Ino said she would kiss him if he calmed down. Needless to say he shut up closed his eyes and puckered his lips.  
  
. and  
  
. and  
  
. and  
  
Ino kissed Shikamaru on the cheek.  
  
(-End of Chapter 6:Part 2-)  
  
Woot finally. I'm getting somewhere! Woot anways review and I'll update. 


	8. Getting a Singer to Sing

Hi everyone sorry for not updating in my two week deadline...got my first case of writers block so to make it up to you I plan on uploading two chapters today. But, don't expect much...I still have writers block so I'm trying to advance the story line to a point that I can be able to come up with something again...if that makes any sense. Umm...yeah that's all I have to say.  
  
(Disclaimer = I don't own Naruto)  
  
(Chapter 7)  
  
Throughout the weekend the only thing that was on Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji's mind was, "How do we get Naruto to join our band?" The day after the party ended Neji brought up the subject to his sister.  
  
"Say Hinata...can you help us get Naruto to join our band?" Neji asked. He always hated asking for help but, he justified his reason for asking by telling himself that he was helping Sasuke and Shikamaru.  
  
"Neji as much as I would like to see Naruto in your band as well as help Sasuke, Shikamaru, and yourself...I just can't." said Hinata in a sad tone as she remembered what Naruto had told her the night before.  
  
"Come on Hinata. You know he would greatly improve our band." Neji almost begged.  
  
"Why do you need my help anyway? Ask him yourself." Hinata replied.  
  
"Because...as much time as the two of you spent together...you know him better than the rest of us." Neji said.  
  
"Neji...I told Naruto that he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to. How do you think he would feel if I turned around and tried to get him to join your band?" Hinata replied.  
  
"You do have a point...so you're saying that if we want him in our band we have to ask him?" Neji asked even though he already knew the answer. Hinata nodded and Neji cursed himself for being right. Seeing as he wasn't going to get any help from his sister Neji sulked to his room.  
  
(-Monday the new week-)  
  
As school came back into session from the interesting weekend Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru got straight to the point the minute the saw Naruto.  
  
"Naruto we don't know how to say this so we'll get straight to the point. We want you to be the lead singer in our band." Shikamaru said rather bluntly. He hated taking the round about in anything and always got straight to the point.  
  
"Umm...sorry guys but I can't. It's hard to explain but I can't do it." Said Naruto, as he tried his best to keep his past to himself.  
  
"You CAN do it...but you won't is that it?" Sasuke said getting a little annoyed.  
  
"That's enough Sasuke! If Naruto doesn't want to do it then he doesn't want to do it." Said Hinata, with a tone in her voice that surprised everyone, even herself.  
  
"Look all I'm saying is that Naruto doesn't have a reason not to join." Sasuke said trying to calm Hinata down.  
  
"How do you know he doesn't have a reason!?" Hinata shot back.  
  
"Well if he has one by all means share it with us." Sasuke said not backing down. With that said Hinata quieted down. "Aren't you going to tell us what this big reason is?" Sasuke asked again. While Sasuke was continuously repeating himself Naruto just hung his head and stared at his feet. Before Sasuke could continue any further the five-minute bell rang and everyone went their own ways to their own classes.  
  
Throughout the rest of the day nothing happened. When Naruto met up with Shikamaru and Neji in his later classes they apologized for Sasuke's behavior. But, when Naruto met up with Sasuke in his sixth-hour it was a whole nother story. Every chance he got Sasuke would ask Naruto to join the band and every time Naruto refused. When Sasuke asked why Naruto only said he couldn't tell him. This continued through the entire week. By Friday Naruto had had enough.  
  
"Naruto will you just tell me why?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he followed him home. That was it...Naruto had finally had enough with Sasuke's probing. Dropping his bag and turning to face Sasuke, Naruto ran up to Sasuke grabbed his shirt collar and threw him against the wall of the building they were passing (A/N Not like throw as in throw a rock but grabbing him and moving him against the wall real fast.).  
  
"You wanna know why Sasuke? Because my father beat me for singing! He told me it was a waste of time and that I should do something better like train for sports!" Said Naruto, with a tone in his voice that could only be classified as rage. With this Sasuke smirked and asked. "Do you live with him?"  
  
"What do you mean live with him? Of course I don't!" Yelled Naruto.  
  
"Then why are you still following his rules?" asked Sasuke. Naruto stopped and thought about this for a moment.  
  
"Because it brings back bad memories..." He said barely whispering. As he started to calm down he let go of Sasuke's collar.  
  
"Well if I were you I would sing." Said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto.  
  
"You're just saying that so that I join your band." Naruto spat back with annoyance.  
  
"No I'm serious if I was beaten for playing my guitar and then was handed a chance to play and not get hit for it I would take it." Sasuke casually replied.  
  
"Why?" Was all Naruto could say.  
  
"Because I would want to do all I could to piss off the person that used to beat me. I mean what better way to get back at them than to do the one thing they wouldn't let me do." Sasuke replied matter-of-factly. Naruto took time to consider what Sasuke said. It did seem like a perfect revenge...and on top of that with the restraining order on his father he could use this chance to provoke his father and get him arrested. But Naruto wanted to make sure it was ok with Iruka.  
  
"Tell you what Sasuke...I'll agree to think about it if you promise to stop asking me." Naruto stated.  
  
"Deal! As long as you promise to think about it ok?" Sasuke said as he shook Naruto's hand to seal the deal. With that Sasuke finally left Naruto and went to his own house.  
  
(-Naruto's House-)  
  
"I'm home." Naruto called out as he entered his home. When he was greeted with silence he wasn't surprised. "Looks like Iruka is still at work." He said with a sigh.  
  
As Naruto walked to the kitchen he set his bag on the kitchen table went to the fridge and got himself a soda. When he returned to the table he opened his bag and pulled out his homework. "Man why does Orochimoru always have to give such large assignments...oh well, thank God I have all weekend to do it. Like Iruka always says "No time like the present." And with that Naruto started to work on his homework (A/N Like all the little children of the world.)  
  
(-Five minutes later-)  
  
Five minutes later Naruto was in the living room playing Ninja Gaiden on his X-Box. "But, like I said I have all weekend to do it." (A/N Much more realistic.)  
  
(-Sasuke's house-)  
  
As Sasuke walked into his house he headed straight for his room. When he entered his room Sasuke grabbed his phone off the dresser and did a three- way with Shikamaru and Neji.  
  
"Alright guys Naruto is going to think about joining us." He said getting right to the point.  
  
"Think!? But, we need him in order to be a real band!" Shikamaru stated.  
  
"Just be glad he's at least thinking about it and isn't saying no anymore." Neji replied coolly. "So Sasuke how did you get Naruto to crack?"  
  
"Well I finally got him to tell me his reason for not wanting to sing and aimed for all the weak spots in his reason." Sasuke stated.  
  
"Did he have a good reason?" Shikamaru asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it's not my place to tell you what it was. I bet that when Naruto is ready he'll share his reason with you guys as well." Sasuke said.  
  
"That's cool...crap sorry Sasuke my mom wants me to help with dinner. Catch you later." Neji said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Yeah I have to go to if I don't finish my homework I won't be able to practice with you and Neji later on." Shikamaru said as he too hung up his phone.  
  
When Neji and Shikamaru had both hung up Sasuke laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. "If Naruto does join us...he's going to need some samples to work with." And with that Sasuke got up and headed downstairs intent on finding something to eat. But, all he could think about was that this was going to be an interesting weekend...  
  
(-End of Chapter 7-)  
  
Ok did you like? Since it is 2:20 right now I'm going to bed and I'll write the next chapter later today. Also once again I apologize for my tardiness with updating. Thanks to this chapter I think I have overcome my case of writers block. Also for those interested about the prologue it will be a SasuSaku fic until the end but, because of that this fic won't have SasuSaku. One more final note I'll be rewriting chapter 1 because I just don't like it. So until I get chapter 8 written, I'll see you all later. 


	9. The Choices That we Live By

Alright here's the chapter that I promised. Am I forgiven? Also this chapter is dedicated to my anonymous reviewer: someone, Foxgrl, and Kadetto I'll try to have more rivalry action between Sasuke and Naruto but, remember they will be like brothers later on.  
  
(-Chapter 8: In Naruto's house-)  
  
As Iruka walked into the living room he saw Naruto on the X-box. Looking into the kitchen he saw Naruto's bag on the kitchen table.  
  
"Naruto I thought I said that you have to finish your homework before you played your game." Iruka said in a parenting tone.  
  
"Oh come on Iruka!!! It's Friday the least you could do is give me a break." Naruto pleaded.  
  
"Sorry Naruto...but, if you don't do your homework now you'll never do it." Iruka said.  
  
As Naruto saved his game and turned everything off he walked into the kitchen. When he started to work on the report that Orochimoru gave him, Iruka started to work on dinner.  
  
"So what did you do in school today?" Iruka asked. As Naruto thought about the question he remembered his talk with Sasuke which only happened an hour ago.  
  
"Sasuke asked me to join his band again." Naruto said simply.  
  
"Did you tell him no like you have been for the past week?" Iruka asked. Iruka was really upset that his nephew wasn't even considering the idea. He knew his nephew had the talent but was upset that his bastard of a brother never let Naruto explore the talent he had.  
  
"Actually I told him I would think about. He gave me a lot to think about." Naruto stated. "I wanted to first make sure it was fine with you."  
  
"Of course it's fine with me as long as you get your homework done before you practice with them." Iruka said. Iruka was completely pleased that his nephew was going to consider the idea and he was even for pleased that Naruto asked him for permission, it showed that Naruto respected him and wasn't going to do something that he didn't approve of. "So now that it's ok with me are you going to say yes?"  
  
"I don't know I still have a lot to think about..."Naruto trailed off. Even if it was alright with his uncle he still had a lot to consider.  
  
"No rush right? I'm sure that you will make the right decision." Iruka said. He didn't want to push Naruto into not joining the band so he decided to drop the subject.  
  
"Thanks Iruka." Naruto said as he continued to do his report.  
  
As the rest of the afternoon went by Naruto finished his report. As Iruka and Naruto ate their meal they got a phone call. As Iruka got up he walked to the phone on the wall and answered it. "Hello...Oh hi Hinata...no we were just eating...sure hold on a second." Iruka said as he turned to Naruto. "It's Hinata; she wants to talk to you."  
  
With that Naruto got up from the table and answered the phone. "Hi Hinata."  
  
"Hi Naruto, hey everyone is going to the mall tomorrow and we were wandering if you wanted to join us?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Sure sounds like a great idea. What time should I meet you and where?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Everyone's meeting at the arcade around 6:30." She explained.  
  
"Arcade at 6:30 got it." Naruto said with enthusiasm. "Cya there."  
  
"Alright cya." And with that Naruto and Hinata hung up. When Naruto finished talking to Hinata he walked back to the kitchen and asked Iruka if he could go to the mall.  
  
"Of course Naruto...but, on one condition." Iruka said.  
  
"What's the condition?" Naruto asked his uncle.  
  
"You stop asking me questions you already know the answer to." Iruka said with a smile. Naruto smiled and they both laughed.  
  
(-The Mall 6:30 p.m.-)  
  
As Naruto walked into the arcade he saw everyone at the DDR machine taking turns. When he walked up to them Neji and Hinata finished playing, and Sasuke got up on the stage to take his turn. At the moment everyone had been sorely beaten by Sasuke, so when Naruto walked up he was the first pick to be thrown up on the stage.  
  
"Come on guys I just got here and your throwing me up already?" Naruto asked completely surprised.  
  
"What's the matter Naruto? Afraid to get your socks knocked off by me?" Sasuke said in a tone that could only be called humorous.  
  
"No, just didn't want to make you look like a joke in front of everyone." Naruto said as he put the setting on maniac. Sasuke had only been playing on light and heavy with everyone else so when Naruto put it on maniac he was glad that he could finally play against someone that he classified as a challenge. When Sasuke also put the difficulty level to maniac everyone got as close as they could to watch this game...normally they wouldn't care but this was the first time they saw Sasuke put the difficulty on maniac.  
  
"Alright Naruto since you just got here I'll let you pick the first song." Sasuke said with great anticipation to get the game started.  
  
"All right let's see..." Naruto said as he looked through the song lists. "...alright lets start of with Dynamite Rave." And with that Naruto picked the setting and the first round was on. No one said a thing as they started the song...no one knew what to say. When the song finished Naruto and Sasuke didn't even look winded.  
  
"Ok Sasuke...it's your turn." Naruto said satisfied that he was able to keep up with Sasuke.  
  
"Alright I know just the song." Sasuke said as he highlighted Captain Jack and pressed enter. Now if anyone was about to say anything they were once again struck speechless because Captain Jack was defiantly not an easy song. But, once again they were all shocked as Naruto and Sasuke went through the song with ease. At the end of Captain Jack Naruto and Sasuke were starting to sweat a little bit.  
  
"All right Sasuke, enough with the warm-ups." Naruto said.  
  
"Well what do you suggest?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"How bout some Paranoia?" Naruto said as he went to the Paranoia remix.  
  
"Sounds good." Agreed Sasuke. With that said the third round commenced. This round however was different because Sasuke and Naruto were both struggling to get through the song. When it finished both of them were worn out.  
  
"Ummm...you guys thirsty?" Sakura asked.  
  
"YES!" they both practically shouted.  
  
"Good thing the food court isn't to far from here." Exclaimed TenTen. As everyone walked to the food court Sasuke and Naruto slowly dragged themselves behind everyone else. Once they got to the food court everyone went to where they wanted to get food and then pushed a few of the tables together so that everyone could sit at the same table. As they all chatted and ate their meals Naruto spotted someone that he never wanted to see again...his father, and even worse he was walking over to them. As quietly and unnoticeably as possible he whispered to Hinata who was sitting next to him. "Hinata go get security."  
  
Hearing this Hinata looked at Naruto. "Why?" she asked curiously.  
  
"My fathers coming over here, on top of that he's violating the restraining order." Naruto said. That was all he needed to say, once he finished explaining why he wanted security Hinata got up saying she had to use the restroom and started looking for the first security guard.  
  
"Well well well...look what we have here. So this is what you chose over being a sports star?" Naruto's father asked. Everyone looked at the man and then looked at Naruto.  
  
"It is...you know your breaking your restraining order." Was all Naruto had to say. When Sasuke heard this he glared at the man.  
  
"Last time I checked I had the right to come to a place like this." Naruto's father countered.  
  
"True...but you don't have the right to waltz up to me like nothing was wrong." Naruto shot back.  
  
"You listen here you little shit I'm your father and I can talk to you if I want to!" Naruto's father said. Sakura was about to say something but, Sasuke stopped her knowing that it would just cause more trouble.  
  
"What do you want from me for Christ's sake!?" Naruto practically yelled.  
  
"In a word...respect." Was all Naruto's father said.  
  
"You have to earn respect before you can receive any." Naruto said coldly. Before anyone knew what had happened Naruto's father reached across the table and punched Naruto. But, this time before he could continue to hit his son Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee were standing right in front of Naruto...and they didn't look the least bit happy. By that time two security guards walked up to Naruto's father followed by Hinata. The only thing going through Hinata's mind was how happy she was that they got there in time for the guards to see what Naruto's father did, though she wasn't happy Naruto was hit...she was happy that his father was going to get punished.  
  
"Sir we're going to have to ask you to come with us please." The first security guard said.  
  
"Fine!" Naruto's father said as he walked off with the guards.  
  
When everyone made sure that Naruto was all right they helped him to his feet and led him outside, away from all the stares.  
  
"I guess I have some explaining to do..." Naruto said in a sad tone.  
  
"Nah...we get the picture. There's no need for you to give us the details." Kiba said. Everyone else just nodded. When Naruto finally regained his composure he turned to face Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji.  
  
"I finally made my decision on weather I'm going to join you guys or not." Naruto said. "And my answer is..."  
  
(-End of Chapter 8-)  
  
Yay ok now I promise that the next three chapters shall be on time. So don't forget to review!!! Till the next chapter I'll see you all later. 


	10. Yes or No? And Shikamaru's Rich?

Yay Spring Break!!!! Finally I can get some time to get some chapters written for this story. Thanks to everyone that reviewed they keep me motivated. Also I'm sorry if the talking seemed forced I shall try to fix that in this chapter and every chapter to come. Also this chapter may be a bit rushed and it will definitely be shorter than normal chapters. Now on with the story  
  
Disclaimer=That little thing that wastes time but is still required. (aka I don't own Naruto)  
  
(-Chapter 9: Outside the Mall)  
  
"My answer is yes." Said Naruto. Sasuke was quite happy as was all the others but, Sasuke wanted to make sure that Naruto wasn't just saying he was joining because of his anger.  
  
"Naruto, you're serious about joining right? I mean your not just saying you'll join just because of what just happened right?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Yeah Sasuke I'm serious. I was going to join your band anyways." Naruto simply stated. After a moment of silence Shikamaru decided to say something. "Well if your going to be our singer you'll need to write some songs for the band."  
  
"Just name the time and the place and I'll be there." Naruto said as he looked at his now fellow band members.  
  
"Actually I have a few of are recorded demos at my house." Shikamaru said. Naruto looked at Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke with a weird look on his face. "You recorded demos without a lead singer?"  
  
"Umm...yeah. Is something wrong?" Neji asked.  
  
"No, but why?" Naruto asked still slightly confused  
  
"Shikamaru likes to plan ahead. He thought it would be a good idea to have a few demos recorded incase we found a singer." Sasuke explained.  
  
"Oh." That was all Naruto could say.  
  
"Umm...you guys still remember that we're here right?" Sakura asked the four boys.  
  
"Umm no...hehe sorry about that everyone." All four boys said at the same time. Everyone other than the four boys sweat dropped.  
  
(-Shikamaru's House-)  
  
As everyone walked into Shikamaru's house Shikamaru turned to face the others and told everyone to stay where they were and not touch anything. As he walked up to his room everyone took the time to look at the inside of Shikamaru's house from where they were.  
  
"Wow...I thought the inside was big, but man look at the size of this living room!" Naruto exclaimed in aww. Shikamaru's house had five bedrooms, a kitchen, three bathrooms, two floors (of course), a finished basement that they couldn't see, and was surrounded by one-and-a-half acres of land...not to mention the pool and spa in the backyard. While everyone kept looking around Shikamaru returned carrying a cd with him.  
  
"SHIKAMARU WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE LOADED?" Ino yelled.  
  
"Sasuke and Neji already knew so I did tell some of you." Shikamaru told them in a tired tone.  
  
"We did? Since when?" Sasuke and Neji asked at the same time.  
  
"Didn't you guys figure it out when I bought a copy of my drum set and left it at your house Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess that was a bit odd but still why didn't you tell us?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Because if you all knew then you would start asking to many question like you are now...it would all be way to troublesome." Shikamaru simply stated. "Now get out bef-"was all Shikamaru was able to say before a loud "I'M HOME." Came from behind them. "Ooooh shit..." Shikamaru said in the "my friends will never let me live this down" tone. (A/N: that tone you use when your gf/bf is over and your parents pull out the baby photos of you naked in the bath tub. Yeah that tone)  
  
"Well well well what do you know my son brought his friends over finally!!! And my my my look at these pretty little ladies. Which one are you dating son?" Mr. Nara.  
  
"None of them dad! Now I'm sorry they can't stay long but they were about to leave until you came in so if you'll excuse me." Shikamaru said as he quickly pushed everyone out the door. "Ok sorry I can't say much more than, see you guys on Monday. Oh and Naruto good luck on writing the lyrics those are the best songs we have come up with at the moment." Shikamaru told everyone as he closed the door. After everyone said goodbye they all headed home each with their own separate agendas.  
  
(-Naruto's House-)  
  
"Iruka I'm home." Naruto called out to his uncle.  
  
"Wow your home..." Iruka trailed off as he noticed the bruise on Naruto's cheek. "What happened to your cheek?" Iruka asked as he rushed up to Naruto to examine his face.  
  
"Huh? Oh encountered big, bad, and extremely ugly at the mall today." Naruto said flashy his uncle a grin, but winced from the slight pain coming from his face.  
  
"Well what happened?" Iruka asked his voice filled with worry.  
  
"Nothing much hit me once, then everyone got in front of me forming a shield then security came and took him away." Naruto told his uncle.  
  
"Well your lucky...what's that?" Iruka pointed to the cd in Naruto's hand.  
  
As Naruto looked down he held up the cd and told his uncle "This is a demo of Sasuke's band. Since I'm going to sing for them they figured that they would give me some songs to write lyrics to."(A/N: I'll call the band Sasuke's band since writing Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji's band gets a little troublesome he he.)  
  
"GREAT!!! I'm glad to hear that you're going to join their band." Iruka said with much excitement. As the two sat there enjoying the moment Iruka decided to break the silence. "Well I'm going to get dinner started...why don't you listen to the songs and start thinking of lyrics for the band."  
  
"Alright" Naruto said as he headed up stairs to his room. As he watched his nephew leave the room he headed to the kitchen with nothing but hope for Naruto. Hope that he will get away from his father permanently, hope that his friends will always be there to back him up, and hopes that Naruto will succeed in his new found dream.  
  
(-End of Chapter 9-)  
  
Yes I know it was shorter than the other chapters but hey by the time you finish reading this I will be halfway done with chapter 10 . Thanks to p- sama7 for all your help and thanks to all my reviewers for keeping me motivated. By the end of the week I plan on having four chapters done but don't expect them to all be out asap cause I plan on using them to keep me in my two week dead line. This way I can stay on top of this story.  
  
Till next chapter (which if you ask nicely I may put up on Friday as a special treat)  
  
Kyubi-Naruto 


	11. The Very First Song

Alright you all asked nicely and I couldn't resist (darn puppy dog eyes) so here is chapter 10. I'll tell you all one thing keeping yourself updated is hard so I savor breaks like these that I get from school. Since I forgot to say so last time HOORAY TO MAKING IT PAST 50 REVIEWS!!!!! Also there will be a few jumps to get the story rolling a little faster...all this "he did this, this day, and they did this, that day" writing gets boring.  
  
P.S. Any songs I use that you haven't heard, do all you can to hear them they are awesome! I would say download them (HINT HINT) but, I might get in trouble so do all you can.  
  
Disclaimer: If you have enough time to sue me you have plenty of time to read the previous chapters. Also any song I use or ever use are not mine if they were...I'd be rich and famous and probably on tour right now.  
  
To tell who is singing.  
  
N=Naruto S=Sasuke NS=Neji and Shikamaru E=Everyone SasuNaru=Not a pairing but Naruto and Sasuke singing together.  
  
(-Chapter 10-)  
  
All weekend Naruto spent all his time writing lyrics for the songs that Shikamaru gave him, and discussing ideas with Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji at a McDonalds or at one of their houses. During the times the four were together Naruto refused to tell them the words to the lyrics he had already written for one of the songs. By the time Monday started Naruto had finished the lyrics for two songs. It was easy to say that everyone was impressed, but some were skeptical they did believe that Naruto had the lyrics for two songs finished but, they thought that the songs would sound like they were a bit rushed. Throughout the rest of the school week Naruto was able to get two more lyrics wrote which left him with one last song that he had to write lyrics for. But, before he could get to work on the last song the phone rang..  
  
"Hello." Naruto answered.  
  
"Hey Naruto it's Sasuke." Sasuke answered.  
  
"Oh hey Sasuke! What's up?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Well, Shikamaru and Neji are coming over to my house tomorrow to practice and we were wandering if you were ready to start practicing with us." Sasuke explained to Naruto.  
  
"Sounds great...but I only have four songs finished. If I'm going to practice with you guys I'll have to spend time practicing and perfecting the songs I have finished rather than working on the fifth." Naruto told Sasuke. Sasuke only chuckled.  
  
"Naruto four songs will be plenty. We still thought that you only had the two finished." Sasuke said.  
  
"Alright see you tomorrow!" Naruto said with much excitement.  
  
"Alright, cya." Sasuke said still chuckling at Naruto's excitement. That night Naruto stayed up till one memorizing and rewriting the lyrics to his songs, but when he woke up it was nearly eleven and he was meeting Sasuke at his house in half-an-hour.  
  
Rushing, Naruto gathered up his stuff grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door right when he got to his car he ran back inside. After he came back outside after changing from his pajamas it was a little past a quarter after. Thankfully Naruto wasn't in such a rush to get pulled over by a cop and was able to make it to Sasuke's house in the knick of time.  
  
(-At Sasuke's house-) (A/N: Yeah you already knew that-)  
  
When Naruto reached the door it "Magically" opened to reveal Sasuke.  
  
"How? What? You?" Naruto kept on rambling on. Sasuke just laughed.  
  
"I was sitting next to the window when you pulled up in the drive way." Sasuke simply stated.  
  
"...oh." Was all Naruto had to say to his friend.  
  
"Well come on, Neji and Shikamaru are already downstairs setting up." Sasuke said leading Naruto to the basement. When the two entered the basement they were met with a yelling Neji and an annoyed Shikamaru.  
  
"ALL I'M SAYING IS THAT WHY NOT BUY A COPY OF ALL OUR EQUIPMENT SO WE HAVE A SET UP AND ALL OUR HOUSES?" Neji yelled...something that he didn't do much.  
  
"Why should I?" Shikamaru asked.  
  
"One because you can, and two so we don't have to bring any equipment over to anyone else's house. Remember the party where you had to bring your drum set over?" Neji said trying to get Shikamaru to see things his way. After hearing Neji's reminder of the party incident Shikamaru sighed. "Alright Neji your right," Neji smirked. "So tomorrow I'll bring over another drum set for your house." With that Neji through his hands up in the air in defeat and left Shikamaru alone.  
  
"Umm guys?? Naruto is here we can get started now." Said Sasuke as he looked at the other two band members. When the two looked up and saw Naruto they forgot what they were talking about and quickly brightened up. "Finally! I can't wait to hear what we sound like after we get lyrics into are music." Neji said excitement readable in his eyes.  
  
"Well before we get that started I have to discus a few things with you guys," Naruto said as he pulled out a bunch of paper. "These are the lyrics as you can probably tell I have copies of them."  
  
"Yeah we can see that, but why?" Shikamaru asked.  
  
"Well I had my uncle help me out last night and he said that although I was great that it might be a good idea to have places where you guys sing as well. So hear are your copies." Naruto said as he handed them each four sheets of paper.  
  
"That's cool and all but, how will we know where we are supposed to sing?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"One step ahead of you Sasuke On the left side where the lyrics are I put stuff like S, N, NS, E, and SasuNaru. Each of those things has a specific meaning." Naruto paused for a second. "S means that is where Sasuke will sing, N is where I will sing, NS is for when Neji and Shikamaru sing, E is where everyone but myself will sing and SasuNaru Is where Sasuke and myself will sing."  
  
"Ok I understand that but," Neji said as he flipped through the sheets looking for something. "What about these ones that are in parentheses?"  
  
"Oh good point I almost forgot," Naruto said flipping to the same sheet that Neji was on. "Whatever is in parentheses is what whoever is listed to sing will sing while I or whoever is listed will sing the top line."  
  
"That's a lot to remember Naruto." Shikamaru said.  
  
"I know but, trust me it will work." Naruto said.  
  
"As Sasuke flipped through the pages he stopped and asked, "What about the stuff that is capitalized?"  
  
"Just means that those lyrics will be shouted," Naruto said. "So we ready to get started?"  
  
"Sure thing." Sasuke said as he headed to his guitar the others were quick to follow suit.  
  
"Here's a mic for you Naruto. Figured you didn't have one so I got you one...consider it a thank you gift for joining the band," Shikamaru said as he handed a microphone to Naruto. "It's already hooked up to that amp over there, which is also yours."  
  
"Wow thanks Shikamaru! This is great! It must of cost a lot." Naruto said.  
  
"Not really...It wasn't even a quarter of the cost of my drums." Shikamaru said as he walked up to his drum set and sat down getting ready to play. When everyone was set up they did a quick test and were finally ready to play.  
  
"Alright everyone ready? Nervous Naruto?" Sasuke asked is now lead singer.  
  
"Yeah a little." Naruto answered truthfully.  
  
"Well don't worry we plan on going in the same order as the songs that were on the cd." Shikamaru said which seemed to calm Naruto down a little.  
  
"Alright hear we go." Sasuke said. Sure enough Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru started playing.  
  
"I stand here face to face...crap sorry guys I guess I'm a little more nervous than I thought." Naruto said as the band stopped.  
  
"Look it's ok to be nervous and mess-up a few times, so don't worry about it," Sasuke said. "But if you want you can always leave." When Sasuke said this he was saying it to get Naruto to focus more on proving him wrong rather than singing the song right.  
  
"Let's just try again." Naruto said with a new found determination. As the band started up again Naruto lost all his worry and replaced it with the determination to show the others that he could sing for them.  
  
N: I stand here face to face  
N: with someone  
that I used to know  
N: who used to  
look at me and laugh  
N: But now all  
he claims  
N: That he's known me for so very long  
  
N: but I remember being no one  
  
N: I wanted to be just like you  
  
N: So perfect, so untouchable  
N: Now you  
want me to be with you  
N: someone who used to have it all  
SasuNaru: Do you  
remember now?  
N: you acted  
like you never noticed me  
N: Forget it!  
  
SasuNaru: Cause the dawn has come  
around  
N: You're not allowed to be a part of me  
  
N: Did you know me?  
  
N: or were you to preoccupied with  
  
N: playing king  
in your small kingdom  
N: Well now the real world  
  
N: has stripped you of  
your royalty  
N: And  
from your kingdom you're evicted  
  
N: I wanted to be just like you  
N: So perfect, so  
untouchable  
N: Now you want me to be with you  
  
N: someone who  
used to have it all  
SasuNaru: Do you remember now?  
  
N: you acted like you  
never noticed me  
  
N: Forget it!  
  
SasuNaru: Cause the dawn has come around  
  
N: You're not allowed to be a part of me  
  
N: Part of me (x3)  
  
N: you're never going to be a part of me (x2)  
  
SasuNaru: you're never going to be a part of me (x2)  
  
N: YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BE A PART OF ME (x2)  
  
SasuNaru: Do you remember now?  
  
N: you acted like you never noticed me  
  
N: Forget it!  
  
SasuNaru: Cause the dawn has  
come around  
N: you're not  
allowed to be a part of me  
N: Part of  
me (x3)  
  
And with the last "part of me" the song whirled down to its end. For a second everyone was silent then Shikamaru did something that only happened about once a month.  
  
"DUDE THAT WAS FRIGGIN AWESOME." Shikamaru yelled. Everyone had about the same thoughts in mind.  
  
"Lets hurry and try out the next three songs." Neji said.  
  
"Why?" Everyone asked Neji.  
  
"That way we can play them in front of our friends." Neji simply said. Everyone took a second to think about the idea and agreed that it was a great idea, and continued there practicing until Neji had to leave.  
  
"Why do you have to leave? Its only four p.m." Sasuke asked his bass player.  
  
"Got a date man can't let her wait on me." Neji said as he packed up his stuff.  
  
"oooo a date." Shikamaru said. "Yeah you know those things where two people of the opposite sex go out alone. You should try it sometime." Neji said in a joking matter while Shikamaru fumed, Naruto just laughed.  
  
"So who's the lucky girl?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"TenTen." Said Neji as he headed up stairs, the others right behind him.  
  
"Wow that's cool." Said Naruto  
  
"Yeah it is now if you'll excuse me I got to be going, got to still change before I pick her up." Neji said as he walked out to his car leaving Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru at the front door. As Neji drove off Sasuke looked at Naruto and said. "Spy?"  
  
"Spy." Naruto agreed. As Sasuke and Naruto walked off to Sasuke's car Shikamaru stayed by the door.  
  
"You guys go ahead and spy on Neji I'll stay here incase you need me." Shikamaru said. But, before he could walk off Naruto and Sasuke grabbed Shikamaru and threw him into the backseat. As they drove off they were either going into the greatest adventure of their high school lives or they were going into the land of no return.  
  
(-End of Chapter 10-)  
  
Wow this was a lot longer than I thought. Well hope you like this chapter. Anyways the song I used is Hobastank's Remember Me. Also I know the lyrics are all messed up but, I don't know how to fix it so if any1 has done a songfic before or knows how to fix it please tell me ASAP. As to the other four songs you'll hear them soon enough but next chapter will be probably the funniest one in the story as of right now. Also as to the other characters I promise they will come in later chapters...after I think of how to bring them into the story. Till next time  
  
Kyubi-Naruto  
  
P.S. Remember to rr 


	12. Friendly Stalkers and an Interesting Dat...

Hello thanks for all the reviews and thanks to aninny-musss for pointing something out. I guess the fact that Shikamaru just having a big house can mean he isn't loaded but your talking to a guy that lives in a very small dinky 80k house so yeah 600-900k is loaded to me. But, I can easily fix that mistake cause I never did go into detail about what was in the house. But anyways I'll try to keep mistakes like that from happening. Anyways I decided to write this chapter to put some good humor into the story, all that drama can be bad for the characters.  
  
P.S. Sorry for the long wait  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto  
  
(-Chapter 11-)  
  
As Neji pulled his car into TenTen's driveway, Sasuke parked his car behind a neighbors car three houses down. While Neji went to get TenTen, Sasuke and Naruto waited patiently...Shikamaru just complained.  
  
"Why am I here? You're the two that want to spy on Neji." Shikamaru said.  
  
"You're here because...ummm...why is he here?" Naruto asked Sasuke.  
  
"Because, we're a team and team do things together." Was all Sasuke said.  
  
"...you can't be serious." Shikamaru had a look that plainly said "you're full of shit you know that right?" The three sat there in silence for about a minute when Naruto decided to break the silence. "Neji's been in there for quite a while."  
  
"That brings me to another thing. Do you two actually think he won't notice?" Shikamaru asked. Before Sasuke or Naruto could give an answer Neji and TenTen walked out. "Hurry get down!" Sasuke said as the three of them ducked their heads.  
  
(-Neji and TenTen-)  
  
As Neji and TenTen were leaving the TenTen's house they saw Sasuke's car and the quick movement inside. TenTen not wanting to sound dumb but, wanting to confirm something asked Neji "Isn't that Sasuke's car?"  
  
"Yeah it is...I wander what those three idiots are doing here." Neji said trying to figure out any reason as to why his fellow band members were following him. "Should we tell them to go away?" Neji asked.  
  
"No let's let them follow us and see what they do it might be real funny." TenTen said as she acted like she didn't see them, Neji copied her actions and pretended he didn't notice.  
  
(-Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru-)  
  
"Good I don't think they saw us." Said a very relieved Sasuke. "Well what are you waiting for? Follow them!" Said Naruto.  
  
"Umm...can you guys just drop me off at my house first?" Shikamaru asked hopefully.  
  
"NO!!!" were Naruto and Sasuke's reply.  
  
(-On the Road: Neji and TenTen-)  
  
Pretending not to notice their wannabe spy friends and driving to the restaurant was harder than they thought it would be. On more than one occasion they were within one cars length and at one time there was no car in between them. It took all of Neji and TenTen's willpower to not turn around and wave hi to their friends.  
  
As Neji pulled into the steak house he paused for a second to see where his three friends were parking. Once he saw what he wanted to see he got out with TenTen and they went into the steak house and waited to be seated.  
  
(-Steak House Parking Lot: Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru-)  
  
While Naruto and Sasuke were still under the impression that they still couldn't be seen Shikamaru had a feeling that Neji and TenTen did notice them, and he expressed his belief in a very calm, mature manner.  
  
"They saw us, they saw us, they saw us, I just know it. God Neji is so going to kill us." Shikamaru said with a far-away look on his face. Basically...Shikamaru was a wreck.  
  
"Shikamaru, Naruto and I will tie you up and gag you if you don't shut up." Sasuke said in a very annoyed tone, listening to anyone complain nonstop for thirty minutes could do that to you. Naruto, who had been quiet for most the time was more focused on keeping an eye on Neji and TenTen rather than listen to Shikamaru.  
  
"Just answer this Sasuke, why are we spying on Neji now when we never spied on him before?" Shikamaru asked.  
  
"Because TenTen is also our friend, we don't want Neji to screw up on his date and cause a split in our little circle." Sasuke said acting like he just answered a Chinese algebra question. All Shikamaru said was "Whatever Sasuke."  
  
"Hey guys there getting seated, time to go inside." Naruto said.  
  
(-Steak House: Neji and TenTen-)  
  
"Wow I must say this is a bit more than I expected Neji. Aren't you afraid of how much it will cost?" TenTen asked.  
  
"Just let me worry about the money. As long as you're having a good time, that is all that matters." Neji said in a reassuring tone. As the two sat there chatting with each other the waitress came took there orders and so on. For once the two didn't notice their James Bond wannabe friends watching them contently, but just how long can the three keep it up.  
  
(-Three Tables Away from Neji and TenTen: Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru-)  
  
"What do you think their talking about?" Naruto asked as he watched Neji and TenTen.  
  
"Dunno, Don't care." Was Shikamaru's reply. All Sasuke did was drink his soda. A little while later a waitress came with the food they ordered, around the same time Neji and TenTen's food also arrived.  
  
"Exactly why they have ramen at a steak house I'll never know but, whatever." Said Shikamaru as he ate his food in silence. Naruto on the other hand was basically inhaling his food. Sasuke did his best not to watch Naruto because he was afraid he would vomit.  
  
(-Neji and TenTen-)  
  
"Wow this was a great meal." Said TenTen as she finished eating. Neji was finished with his meal not to long after.  
  
"Yeah it was. Hope you aren't ready to go home cause I had one more thing planned." Said Neji with a smirk (A/N Nope its pg legal so don't you start thinking nasty).  
  
"Well just as long as yo-" was all TenTen could say before a chorus of "CHUG, CHUG, CHUG" was heard. As Neji and TenTen looked at the small crowd forming three tables away they got curious and headed to see what the commotion was.  
  
When they got there they were shocked at what they saw. What they saw were six rather large bowls stacked up on each other and a person with wild blond hair literally drinking from a seventh bowl. When Neji examined the other people at the table his suspicions were confirmed. There sat Sasuke and Shikamaru, both had a look of pure horror on their faces as they watched Naruto.  
  
Since the three couldn't hear Neji due to the "CHUG, CHUG ,CHUG" coming from the people around them and Sasuke and Shikamaru were to focused on watching Naruto, who had a bowl covering his face, Neji had to slam his fist on the table to gain the three boys attention. When they noticed Neji their faces paled.  
  
"You three. Bathroom. NOW!" Was all Neji could say as he headed to the men's room. Not wanting to upset their friend even more they were quick to follow. TenTen just laughed having a good feeling of what Neji was going to say.  
  
(-Men's Room-)  
  
When Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru walked in they were greeted with a loud "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?" from Neji.  
  
"Ask them they forced me to come." Said Shikamaru as the other two glared at him.  
  
"Fair enough," Neji said as he looked at Sasuke and Naruto "What the hell are you two doing?" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and simultaneously pointed at each other and said "IT WAS HIS IDEA."  
  
Before an argument could happen Neji interrupted their thoughts. "I don't care whose idea it was but, you ALL better leave now and not interrupt my date any further!"  
  
With those words Neji left his three friends to rejoin TenTen. After paying for their meal Neji and TenTen left the restaurant.  
  
Back at the bathroom Naruto and Sasuke were still glaring at Shikamaru.  
  
"What did I do?" Shikamaru asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing let's just go." Sasuke said as he and Naruto exited the men's room. When they returned to their table Naruto and Sasuke grabbed their stuff when the waitress came up to them. "Who's paying for the meal?" She asked. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and said "He is," as they pointed to Shikamaru.  
  
(-Neji and TenTen-)  
  
The rest of the night was pure magic for the two. Though it was their first date they both felt like they had never enjoyed someone else's company as much as they were right now.  
  
Even the movie that Neji had planned ended up becoming more than he could have hoped for as it turned into a make-out session record. Before taking TenTen home they took a stroll through the park. As they walked hand in hand they simply talked about...well everything, school, the band, even their friendly stalkers. The night just seemed to go on for ever, but all good things come to an end and Neji not wanting to upset TenTen's parents took her home.  
  
When the night finally came to a close Neji walked TenTen to her front door and kissed her passionately on the lips. When he pulled away he quietly said. "I hope I'll be able to do that again soon."  
  
TenTen smiled at Neji and gave him a quick kiss and whispered "Me too," before walking into her house. As Neji walked back to his car he was proud to say that he found a girl that liked him as much as he liked her.  
  
(-End of Chapter 11-)  
  
Hope that's enough love for this chapter. Anyways review and keep me motivated, and once again thanks to p-sama for beta reading the chapter...trust me you should all thank her other wise this chapter would have bit the dust BIG time. Also I'm getting a little bored with the story so expect something really really BIG to happen next chapter and I do mean HUGE.  
  
Till Chapter 12  
  
Kyubi-Naruto 


	13. Trials of The Heart

Sorry my readers for not updating my internet is down and so now all I have been doing is writing chapters so that I can post them when my internet returns. Sorry for the trouble. Also don't woory I will put Gara and Temari in not to sure about the master of puppets...I'll let you readers decide wether or not you want him in the story. As for NaruHina I'm working on it and hopefully something happens in the next few chapters...maybe even this one if the event presents itself. One minor thing before I start the story I know you guys would like for me to use my own lyrics but there are a few problems with that...you see first I'm not creative enough to come up with my own lyrics and secondly, if I did come up with lyrics you wouldn't know what the music sounded like. So sorry for using other peoples lyrics.

Disclaimer you know the answer.

(-Chapter 12-)

It had been months since the band had been formed and the idea of playing some local shows were being talked about.

As for how everyone was doing Neji and TenTen's relationship was still going strong, Naruto was staring to develop feelings for Hinata, but was to shy to ask her out, and overall the others were also feeling rather good.

And as far as school was concerned it was December and Christmas break was going to start the day after tomorrow. Overall everything was looking up for the band and their friends, but godd things have to end sometime right? For the moment though the band was concerned about one thing and one thing only...that being coming up with a name for their band.

"I'm telling you guys it should be The Lights in the Attic!" said Sasuke refusing to lose the debate over the name of their band.

"Sasuke that name is to long!" Said Neji as he tried to convice Sasuke to see things his way...which is never an easy task with Sasuke. Naruto and Shikamaru just sat there Shikamaru not really caring and Naruto shocked that they didn't have a name to begin with.

"Now how bout The Night Walkers?" Suggested Neji.

"The Night Walkers? What are you nuts? That sounds like some kind of a 1960's B-rated horror film!" said Sasuke as he tried to show Neji about how dumb the name sounded. Shikamaru gave up after his first suggestion which was The Lazy Assassins. Needless to say that he was tuned out after that. While Neji and Sasuke kept arguing Naruto thought long and hard.

(Ok maybe there is a way to get them all to agree...but how? Hmmm...WAIT! Maybe if we combine the names...now let's see I have Sasuke with The Lights in the Attic, Neji and his name The Night Walkers, and sadly Shikamaru's name The Lazy Assassins...thanks a lot Shikamaru) Naruto thought to himself with sarcasm. (Ok now lets see Lights and Attic are the key words in Sasuke's name...Night Walkers are the keywords in Neji's name and minus the Lazy and Assassins is about the only usable name in Shikamarus name...now lets see)

While Naruto kept thinking Neji and Sasuke started to practically yell at each other...on second thought they were yelling at each other.

"NIGHT WALKERS" Neji yelled.

"LIGHTS IN THE ATTIC!" Sasuke shouted back.

"NIGHTS!"

"LIGHTS!"

"NIGHTS!"

"LIGHTS!"

(-Back in Naruto's head-)

(Hmmm Nights...Lights, nigh-NIGHTLITE! Ok now with Shikamaru's word Assassin...ok Assassin's Nightlight? No lets reverse that Nightlight Assassins? No! THE Nightlight Assassins!)

(-Out of Naruto's head-)

"THAT'S IT!" Yelled Naruto. For a second Neji and Sasuke stopped what they were doing and looked at Naruto then continued to argue over who Naruto agreed with. Before they could continue Naruto yelled again "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?" and with much haste Sasuke and Neji quit yelling and sat down.

"Ok how bout The Nightlight Assassins? It's a combination of all three of your names." Naruto explained. For a few minutes Neji and Sasuke thought hard and before they could finish Shikamaru spoke up: "Hell he has my vote the name is cool and humorous. Plus it has a kind of a ring to it."

Sasuke and Neji not wanting to be left out said at the same time that they agreed.

"So its decided then? We are The Nightlight Assassins?" asked Naruto.

"Fine, at least until we come up with a better name." Said Sasuke, Naruto not wanting to disagree with Sasuke and end up arguing just nodded his head.

"Alright finally you guys are finished!" said Shaikamaru as he got up from the couch a little to quickly.

"Why do you say that you meeting up with someone or something?" asked Neji curious as to why he was heading twoards the door.

"Yeah I'm going to see my dad and hope he doesn't ground me for being out past 10 on a schoolnight. Before Neji could say anything Naruto and Sasuke were out the door saying things that sounded something like "Oh shit!" and "Hope Iruka doesn't kill me!"

"Umm see you guys later then I guess." Said Neji in Shock at how quick the two had left.

(-The Next Day-)

The next day was a joyous one for everykid as they woke up to a snowfalling morning. Sadly their hearts were broken to find out school wasn't cancelled, but there was still hope! According to the weatherman the snow was to fall all day and continue into the morning.

After being in school for half the day it was finally time for lunch and it was then that the four band members decided to share the joyous news with their friends about the name they had all agreed on for the band.

Once everyone was seated Sasuke did the honors. "I bet you'll all be happy that we have chosen a name for our band."

"REALLY!? That's great!!! So tell us what name you four came up with!" Said Sakura with much excitement that the others shared.

"Well after a heated debate over what the band name should be Naruto came up with The Nightlight Assassins." Explained Shikamaru. Everyone had a blank face as they thought the name over. Before anyone could say anything Shikamaru quickly added. "We figured it would do for the moment until we agreed on something else."

All the time Naruto sat there with a face that said "I thought it was a good name."

After lunch nothing exciting happened until sixth period where the class took a quick final and were allowed to do what they wanted as long as they were quiet and they let Jiraiya work on his "productive" book.

As most of the class went into their own little groups talking about Christmas and vacations, Naruto and Sasuke talked about local shows that were still looking for a few bands. Ino not wanting to be left out and not having anything better to do just listened to the two boys.

"Well The Pit still has a few places open for some bands." Said Naruto.

"Yeah, but The Pit doesn't get many people to show up to it and it's a little late to try and advertise now." Said Sasuke.

"True...but right now we should try playing in front of small groups, until we are sure we can handle big crowds." Said Naruto. It wasnow that Ino decided to add her two cents, "Naruto's right Sasuke. You don't walk before you crawl, and besides Naruto has only played in front of friends we don't know how he will do in front of strangers."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Ino." Said Naruto with much sarcasm.

"I didn't mean to sound insulting but it's true. The others have played in front of strangers before and know how to handle it, with you on the other hand this will be your first time playing in front of people you don't know." Said Ino as she tried to explain what she meant to Naruto.

"I guess your right, but you could have tried being nicer about it." Mumbled Naruto.

"Fine, I'll see what the others think about it." Said Sasuke as the release bell rang.

(-Later that Day-)

When Naruto got home he was quick to remove his snow coverd shoes and put his snow coverd clothes in the tub to drain. Changing into warmer clothes Naruto started to boil some water and worked on what little homework he had. It wasn't long before Sasuke called to tell Naruto the the other agreed to play a gig at the pit. Naruto, happy with the good news said he would call the pit and arange for them to play a gig there.

After hanging up with Sasuke, Naruto got out his phone book and called The Pit.

"Hi, can I speak with the owner?" asked Naruto politely. After being on hold a man in his forties picked asked if he could help Naruto.

"Yes, umm do you still have room for a band to play at your show on the 20th?" Naruto asked.

"Yes we do would you like to be put on the list?" the man replied in a kind voice.

"Yes please!" said Naruto with repressed excitement.

"Ok I need your band name and when you wish to play." Said the man.

"Ok the band name is The Nightlight Assassins, and we'll play whenever you want us to." Said Naruto.

"Ok, I'll put you guys last. Now give me your name so the man at the backdoor will know to let you park in the back."

"Ok my name is Naruto." Said Naruto.

"Ok Naruto your signed up I will ask that your band be at the back door no later then 11:30 p.m. Come earlier if you wish to see the other bands play." Said the owner of The Pit.

"Will do thanks for your help." Said Naruto.

"No problem, thanks for choosing to play at The Pit." He said. And with that they both hung up. Naruto feeling real good about himself called everyone to tell them the news. After telling them that they were going to be the finishing act they agreed to spend the whole weekend rehersing for the upcoming event.

Not to long after that Iruka came home looking chilled to the bone and told Naruto that the snow was really coming down. When Naruto looked out the window he wasn't even able to see his whole backyard with the snow coming down so hard and fast.

By the time night came around Naruto didn't even bother to set his alarm knowing that school was cancelled.

(-The Next Morning-)

Early in the morning before he normaly woke up Iruka woke Naruto up and told him the obvous...school had been cancelled. He also cracked a lame joke about how he wished work was cancelled, but to Naruto it just sounded like gibberish as he went back to sleep.

It was no more than three hours later that he was woken up again by the heavy pounding at his front door. Staggering out of bed he saw it was only nine and mumbled something about friends and beating them for coming to his house so early so it was quite a shock when he opend the door and saw two police at the door.

"Can I help you officers?" Naruto asked groggily.

"Yes, are you Uzumaki Naruo?" one of the cops asked.

"Yes I am. Is something wrong?" Naruto asked a bit worried now.

"We're sorry to tell you this sone but...your uncle has been in an accident...he's in a coma at the hospital." And with those words Naruto's world seemed to collapse.

(-End of Chapter 11-)

Man that's harsh of me. I ask all Iruka fans to not kill me for hurting Iruka but this will play a major part in my story for the next few chapters. Anyways what will happen now? The answer? Only time will tell.

Anyways peace out

Kyubi-Naruto


	14. The Good Ol' Days

Sorry havent been updating was working on the prolouge but there was way to many mistakes so I am currently fixing that up. Also with my senior year and work I have hardly had any time. BUT I have been writing the chapter down on paper when I had time...also I got another story Im working on but unlike The Band, I plan to have it finished before updating...and at the rate I type my stories that wont be for another 40 years...but yeah anyway thanks for those who reviewed and heres the next chapter

(-Chapter 13-)

The drive to the hospital was Naruto's hardest trip ever. By now stress was no stranger to Naruto, you could almost say he was used to it. He was even used to fear, but not when it came to fearing for someone else. But when it came to fearing for someone else's life it created a new kind of stress that was the master of ALL stresses...at least that is how it felt to him. While Naruto rode in the back of the police car he couldn't help, but feel like he was being punished by some higher force. That maybe he had been a very bad person in a past life or something. After all, how could things begin to start going so well for him and then just turn to shit in no time flat? It didn't make sense! Was he doomed to a life of nothing but pain!?

Before Naruto could think any further he was snapped back to reality by a tapping on his shoulder. He looked to his left and saw one of the police officers from earlier that morning. Looking past the man he saw that they were at the hospital. Unbuckling his seatbelt Naruto climbed out of the car.

"Think you can make it from here?" the cop asked looking sadly at Naruto. The officer could only imagine what was going throught the young teens mind.

"...yeah.:" Naruto mumbled, it was all he could say.

Shutting the door he walked past the cop and to the hospital lobby. Entering the hospital Naruto was slammed with the smells of bleach and ammonia. Heading for the front desk he asked for directions to the recoverey area. The secretary looked at him and told him it was on the forth floor. Slowly Naruto made his way to the elevator and eventually managed to get to the forth floor. Getting off the elevator Naruto asked a nurse the room that Iruka was in. After being told that he was in room 422 he mumbled thanks and practically dragged himself to his uncles room.

Walking down the hall he passed many people mostly doctors and nurses, but there was one certain individual that stood out from the rest of the crowd. He was a tall man with spikey silver hair and a mask covering the lower half of his face. Quickley realizing who it was Naruto found his voice and blurted out the man's name. "Kakashi!?"

Hearing his name the gym teacher turned around and looked at the blonde hair boy standing in front of him.

"Oh hey Naruto. How are you?" Kakashi said, but something was different...his voice sounded hoarse. Almost like he had a frog in his throat.

Ignoring his teachers question Naruto quickly asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you Naruto. I came here to see someone very important to me." Kakashi replied. His voice seemed to sound a little better now.

"Is it alright for me to ask who it is?" Naruto asked. He didn't want to pry, but he was curious. Afterall he didn't really know his gym teacher, and from what he did know, a hospital would be the last place he would expect to find him.

"I guess so since it is your uncle that I came to see." Naruto to say the least was shocked. Afterall he had a hard time believing that his well mannered uncle would know a pervert like Kakashi. As he thought on it more it became even more impossible to believe. To Naruto they were complete opposites! But putting all that aside Naruto asked. "How do you know Iruka?"

Glancing quickly at his watch Kakashi looked back at his student. "Well Naruto seeing as how I have nothing to do for a few hours I guess I'll stay and tell you...but first lets take you to your uncle once your reading to talk we can head down to the cafeteria."

And with that the two walked to Iruka's hospital room.

(-Iruka's Room-)

Once the two entered the room Naruto rushed to his uncle's bedside. Taking in his uncle's appearance Naruto was easily relieved. When Naruto heard that Iruka was in the hospital and in a coma Naruto pictured a mangled body covered in stiches and limbs being held together with duct tape. Needless to say Iruka looked NOTHING like that. Aside from a few scratches on his face and a bruise on his forehead from where the steering wheel hit him he looked fine. The only serious looking injury was the large horizontal scratch that ran across the upper part of his nose.

"Any idea how bad his injuries are Kakashi?" Naruto asked the older man standing by the door. Kakashi took a deep breath before replying.

"The doctors say that there is nothing permanent other than the scratch on his face. But other than the scratches he has a few fractured ribs, a broken wrist, and a mild concussion. They say that do to the schock of it all he went into a coma. They are hoping that he will wake up when the swelling in his brain goes down." Taking another long sigh Kakashi leaned back against the hospital door and looked back and forth between Iruka and Naruto. Seeing that Naruto was relaxing at the news that his Uncle could wake up soon Kakashi asked Naruto. "Wanna get something to eat?"

For the first time in his life Kakashi felt stupid for what he said and ended up mentally slapping himself. But was shocked when Naruto replied.

"...That would be nice." Saying that Naruto got up from where he was sitting and walked twoards Kakashi. Taking one last look at his uncle Naruto quietly left the room.

(-Cafeteria-)

Down in the cafeteria Naruto got a small breakfast which he ended up poking at rather than eating. Not being one for silence Naruto looked over at Kakashi.

"So you gonna tell me how you met Iruka?"

Kakashi looked at his student and began his story. "We all went to highschool together. By we all I mean him your father and myself. Speaking of which where is your father?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto sat quietly for a bit, trying to decide wether or not to tell Kakashi that his old "highschool friend" was nothing more than an abuser now. Deciding not to tell him now Naruto just said. "He is out of town at the moment."

Kakashi looked at his student for a minute, he knew he was lying...being a teacher he was able to tell when his students lied to him. But, if Naruto was lying about his father he knew better than to press the issue.

"Well like I said we all went to highschool together of course Iruka and I were two grades higher than your father was and so we graduated before him. But, that's not important. During our freshmen year there was a dance coming up and I was just beginning to become friends with your uncle...well I tried getting him to go but he kept saying that he didn't have a date...so being the ladies man that I was I hooked him up with one of the most popular girls at our school. And You know how polite Iruka is so he couldn't say no even if he wanted. Anyways at the party we learned more about each other started hanging out and wal-ah we were best friends. Of course we had our differences but we still got along well. When your father joined ther group it was pretty much same story. Yours truly hooked him up with a girl we all went out had fun and boom we were all friends. Anyway once we finished highschool Iruka went into the computer field but I wasn't so lucky, being the goofball that I was I didn't have the grades to get into an I.B. League school so I just got myself a teaching job." Kakashi stopped there and started blushing. Naruto knew he was thinking perverted thoughts and snapped him back into reality.

"To bad they didn't have sex ed as an optional teaching class huh?" Naruto asked

Kakashi not even noticing what he was saying just blurted out." Yeah and I really wanted to..." Realizing what he was saying Kakashi cleared his throat looked at Naruto and just said one thing. "That was mean Naruto."

For the first time that entire morning Naruto had a good laugh after calming down he looked back at his gym teacher. "Is it alright if I stay with you for a while?"

Kakashi was shocked. Why was Naruto asking to stay at his house? Didn't he have a house? "What's wrong with your house?"

Thinking quickly Naruto replies. "Well usually when my father is gone I stay with Iruka...I would stay by myself but my father thinks it would be best to have someone supervise me." What Naruto was really meaning was "...well now that Iruka is in the hospital I have a chance of my jackass of a father to come and attack me when I'm all alone."

Leaning back in his chair Kakashi sat back thinking. "Hmmm...well the answer is..."

(-End of Chapter 12-)

That's right My first poll in a long time...what does Kakashi say YES OR NO. You the readers decide. By doing this you set up and idea of what should happen next so pleaze answer my poll and always

R&R 

Kyubi-Naruto


	15. Authors Alert

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while, just getting tired of this stories repetitive nature, Everytime something good happens, something bad counters it and it seems that I am starting to run out of ideas for anything actually important to the plot to happen. I might write a different story, or find a way to make this one interesting and fun to write again, but until then please don't hold your breath


End file.
